


The Shinigami That Cries: Oneshot

by Kuroi_Mercenary



Series: The Shinigami That Cries [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Family All27, Language, OOC, Sarcastic!Tsuna, Shounen-ai, Spirits, Strong!Tsuna, hinted pairings, mentions of oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Mercenary/pseuds/Kuroi_Mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinigami are portrayed to be unbiased beings that guide the souls of the dead into the afterlife. For the Shinigami, Tsunayoshi, his life slowly changes as he meets many people that bring about emotions he thought he lost long ago. Published at Fanfiction.net as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shinigami That Cries: Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Akira Amano. 
> 
> A/N: This is a Oneshot I planned to test out to see how well it goes before publishing a multi-chapter. But it won't be much since I plan to finish my older stories before working on my KHR ones. Potential questions regarding the oneshot or the story in general is at fanficton.net. If needed, I'll edit the story later to add the questions on this site.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, Language, OC, OOC, AU

**Pairing:** Family All27, hinted 1827 and 3387

**Note: The WARNING, PAIRING, and this is UNBETA.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One-shot: The Shinigami That Cries**

**Introduction: The Reaper Contemplates**

Shinigami, Death Gods, Grim Reapers, they were all different titles yet they referred to the same beings that represented Death.

Souls that were given the role to guide the souls of the deceased to the Spirit Realm after their cleansing, and if higher-ranked are given special missions to help the troubled souls in the Human Realm whose time has not come to die soon and instead later.

If anyone asked what a Shinigami looks like, they would be portrayed as demons clad in black carrying a sharp weapon and wearing a bleach white skull mask. Sometimes in other versions, there would be no mask at all and instead there was a real animated skeleton underneath the cloths.

If anyone asked- or dared to ask- if a Shinigami can feel happiness or sadness, their answers would be a complete "No" and unfortunately to most that is very true in most cases.

No one knows however that among the highest rank of Shinigami, there are those that exhibit and feel human emotions.

One Shinigami in particular will find his entire world changing before him.

**00000**

Within the Shinigami HQ in the Spirit Realm, a teen with unruly chocolate locks stood straight before his boss in his office. A blond man that looked exactly like him except for the hair color and age difference, and stood next to him behind the desk was his right-hand man, a red-head with a unique tattoo on one side of his face, holding papers. Caramel eyes narrow at the news he received and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Primo, but what?" The brunette questioned, hoping he didn't sound too rude and offending the blond. Yet Primo smiled softly, not bothered by the least.

"Giotto, Tsuna." Giotto chastised lightly, "I told you that many times when alone with me and my guardians, you are free to call us by our given names."

"Habits die hard, Primo." Tsuna pointed out, "And please don't dodge the subject."

"So cold as usual, Tsuna." The blond pouted and looked at his right-hand man, "Right, G?"

"Giotto…" G sighed and promptly dumped the stack of paper he was holding onto his boss desk. He smirked inwardly at the scowl of displeasure on Giotto face, "It's for the damages that Alaude and Daemon made in Sector 1827. They passed the bill for the repairs and paperwork onto you since you are responsible for asking them a _'favor'_ , Giotto."

"I hate you all." Giotto whined, inwardly planning revenge on the bloodthirsty and fighting maniac duo.

A small cough caught the two attention, remembering a certain adorable tuna-fish in the room. The said tuna-fish was not amused at his question being ignored.

"Right…" The blond cleared his throat, all humor gone replace with sternness. G, dropping all of his jokes to keep silent and speak when necessary, paid attention as his boss spoke.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm asking assigning you a mission to help these specific seven people." Giotto began, "One, because they are not supposed to come to the Spirit Realm as of yet. Two, because it is a personal favor from all seven of us. Three, it will concern you now and in the far future."

"Which I question to how does it concern me exactly?" The brunet asked with disbelief, "I don't know these people, and I thought Shinigami were supposed to guide souls…Not help them. We, and by we, I mean me…I'm not exactly a counselor to help humans and their problems."

"Can you at least do it as a favor for us then, kid?" The redhead asked, watching Tsuna contemplate.

"I know it is a big job for Shinigami, especially of your rank, but sooner or later you're going to be at the same level as us. But there is a reason we are asking you specifically, kid." Tsuna kept silent as G explained, his thoughts jumbled up on the mission and this nagging in the back of his head. Whether it was good or bad, the brunette had no idea. However, the fact that his boss and his right-hand man were asking of this more as a favor than mission Tsuna had his doubts. Giotto favors were never simple, but…

"I don't mind, bu-"Before Tsuna can argue, his boss expression brightened up considerably, and the nagging feeling changed into high alarm.

Before even a shriek escaped from his mouth, the brunette found himself an armful of a lively blond Shinigami, and falling straight down to the ground. Tsuna groaned, ignoring the discomfort of the childish blond very…optimistic for some reason.

Damn G acted like he had the right to snicker and not help deal with his crazy boss.

"Thank you so much, Tsu-kun!" Giotto was sincerely thankful, Tsuna noted. But for what exactly? It was more or less a mission… Right? Poor Tsunayoshi had no idea of the trials that lie ahead of him in the Human Realm.

"Damn it, Giotto! Get off of me!"

….

"G! Stop laughing and get him off of me! HIIEEEE- I am not a teddy bear, Giotto! Nor am I cat!"

….

**"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"**

**Part 1: The Cleansing Rain**

Human Realm: Namimori, Japan

"Takeshi-kun, you're amazing!"

"Hey, Yamamoto! Great work!"

"We knew we can count on you!"

"We're buddies, right?"

Fake, they were all fake. All of their so-called sincerity and gratefulness were lies in attempts to become close to him. What for? Popularity, that's what.

They never saw the true him, only the baseball star of Namimori Middle School.

They never saw the fake smiles he always worn everywhere.

They never saw how much he was hurting from the fact he was alone with no true friends.

They weren't 'friends', just a mass of blob that acts and say the same thing every day.

For Yamamoto Takeshi, living every day relying on his mask and baseball became hell. The days long ago where baseball was the most enjoyable sport he actually had fun with until it became a lifeline in order to survive among that blob of nothing. Yet in face, Takeshi felt that he was going to be swallowed up at any time.

He didn't want anyone to worry, especially his old man. It was bad enough that his mother had died out of an illness when he was young, and his heart still aches each time he thinks about his mother.

Everything felt dull, a total grey in his eyes and world.

Takeshi never noticed how one day he was standing on the bridge, staring down at the nothingness that seemed to be pure bliss itself. The echoes of his so-called 'friends', his old man worried voices, and almost every sound were deaf to his ears.

Amber eyes closed, deep breaths evening out, and the baseball star mentally prepared himself.

Except, he never took the first step when something poked his forehead, and immediately amber eyes snapped open to meet the roundest caramel eyes.

Then he realized the owner of the eyes was floating…and transparent?

"Woah!" Takeshi exclaimed, stepping back to only fall down backwards onto the bridge. The baseball star sitting up slowly, rubbing the aches on his back and head with a small groan, and looked up to find the said person still floating over him. A brunette-that looked too much like a girl around his age- wearing a suit and a tattered cap around his shoulders. The most adorable-looking pout was on his face.

"…Ah, I must be dead if I can see ghosts." The baseball star concluded, much to the displeasure of the ghost that smacked him on the head-wait how can a ghost touch him?!-, and crossed his arms.

"Do you think you are still dead, Yamamoto Takeshi?" The ghost asked, scowling (pouting) still.

"…Ah! Then I must be dreaming, and when I wake up I'll be in my room-Ow!" Takeshi yelped once again at another smack to the head, and the baseball star rubbed his head to soothe the pain. Amber eyes staring at the scowling ghost, and slowly Takeshi spoke.

"…I'm not dead nor am I dreaming…Wow, I'm a psychic now."

"…I don't know what to conclude for this." The brunette sighed loudly and stood on the railings of the bridge. Caramel hues staring straight at him, "But you're not far from the mark now. The only reason you can see me is, because you are near death door."

"Death door? But I don't feel sick or bleeding to death…" Takeshi stood up slowly, bewildered at what the ghost said.

"Idiot." The ghost stated bluntly, and Takeshi couldn't help grin nervously at that.

"Specifically, you are near the point where you are losing the will to live. You humans call it suicide, or was it depression?" The brunette looked thoughtful, trying to remember the correct term.

On the other hand, Takeshi expression became melancholic as he recalled what he was going to do. He was so close to stepping out of the bridge and end it all there if not for the ghost intervening.

"Hey."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Why did you stop me?"

"Is there a reason why I need to stop someone?"

"…Yeah, like for benefits and whatnot." Takeshi answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, and watch the ghost sigh.

"That's why you're an idiot." The brunette stated bluntly, taking a seat with legs crossed to face the baseball player. "It's not time for you to die yet, Yamamoto Takeshi. That's all I can say, because…"The ghost looked contemplative once more and added, "Are you sure you want to end it now?"

"…Who are you really?" The baseball star asked in disbelief.

The tightening within his chest was painful at the words, but not due to despair. It was hope that maybe he had found someone that can understand him, and it didn't matter if it had to be a ghost or a human.

"Me?" The ghost blinked and realized a little too late that he forgot to do introductions earlier. Sheepish looking, the brunette flushed lightly and spoke.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, Tsuna if you will. I'm a Shinigami that is going to help you out and few other people."

**00000**

The first impression Tsuna had of Yamamoto was that he was an idiot, a cheerful idiot.

However, the Shinigami gave the other much credit for he was able to fool the students at his school with a fake smile.

That or the students were blind as an owl during daytime.

The Shinigami may not feel anything regarding emotions, but he knows when something is wrong something is wrong. And there was something wrong with Takeshi every time he is around with people; maybe it's the students that couldn't see through his mask.

Whenever on the rooftop or alone in Yamamoto room, the baseball star was more than eager to start a conversation with him:

"So what kind of job is a Shinigami?"

"Do you like sushi? Baseball?"

"What kind of people live in your world?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Do you remember your family or anything?"

And Tsuna had to answer:

"It's basically guiding souls of the dead to the Spirit Realm. Higher ranked ones are assigned to help certain souls, and that is what my boss had assigned me to do."

"I…never had sushi before nor do I play baseball."

"There are many kinds: dragons, fairies, mutated creatures, demons, souls, elements, etc. The list goes on- And yes, vampires can go back and forth between the two worlds."

"I usually cook and sleep if I'm not doing any jobs or reports."

"…No, I don't really. It's probably best if I don't."

Oddly enough, Yamamoto wasn't deterred by his –in Tsuna opinion- dull answers and instead the baseball star continued the conversation. Honestly, Tsuna didn't mind since it could give him clues to the human behavior and to pass the time in the Human Realm. Then one question popped up:

"Do you…have any friends, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, his tone no longer eager and energetic, and instead soft and…and… An emotion Tsuna himself couldn't decipher nor did he ever have to in the very beginning.

"Hm…Friends, it refers to two or more people as companions that do many things together." Tsuna spoke, his mind deep in thoughts, and unaware of the confused expression on Yamamoto face. "Shinigami in general usually work alone, seeing no need for companionship 24/7…It's what makes us unbiased in our jobs." Apparently his answer puzzled the human more and the unreadable emotion became apparent; eyes dull and downcast.

"So you don't have friends, Tsuna?" Yamamoto summarized, and for some reason Tsuna imagined that the human looked like a kicked puppy.

"...Friends, no. People I know and associate with, yes." The Shinigami answered, deciding to elaborate at the bewildered look on the baseball star face, and sighed at the thought of the long story.

"I honestly don't know who to begin with; my boss and his guardians that like to spoil me, or a Spring Fairy that seems to follow me wherever I go. Apparently it's my cooking they want, and each time I deny my boss of that he starts becoming childish. Constantly begging me for cake, and sometimes tackle me down because he feels like it. The only person that I can seem to get along with without any of them spoiling me so openly is Alaude-san…Although it becomes creepy when he calls me "Small Animal" and declares to fight me. I don't appreciate being handcuffed. And don't get me started on a creepy Melon-head…" As Tsuna rambled on about the people he knew in the Spirit Realm, he never noticed how Yamamoto expression seemed too lightened up a little. Then the baseball star laughed, stopping the brunette from his rants.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yamamoto?"

"Sorry, sorry…It sounds like you have friends after all since it sounds fun." Yamamoto stopped his laughing with difficulty, smiling at Tsuna.

"So am I one of those people you associate with, Tsuna?"

Whether it was the change he witnessed or the fact that the human looked…expecting, Tsuna wasn't sure how to answer that. The fact is, Tsuna couldn't lie even if he couldn't help it, he thought it was obvious.

"Naturally, Yamamoto. Even if you rant a lot about baseball and sushi, even if you one of the people in my mission…I'm not uncomfortable with." The Shinigami answered, observing how…optimistic Yamamoto looked at that moment.

**000000**

It was one week that Tsuna had to leave Yamamoto side temporarily to guide souls to the Spirit Realm. When he explained Yamamoto of his situation, the forlorn expression of a kicked puppy made Tsuna chest tighten painfully, but the baseball simply grinned it away.

"It can't be helped, right? It's your job anyway…Like how it is your job to make sure I don't die." Yamamoto laughed merrily, stating he's going to be late, and left his house and Tsuna.

The Shinigami wasn't sure what to make out the entire week of his temporary job; Yamamoto odd behavior every time he dropped by for a visit or the fact when he could make time for the baseball player, it was either G or someone else that pulled him away.

"Look, I know this is important to you as it is to us…But we're having too many souls wandering about in Namimori and we have no freaking clue why. All the Shinigami, which is about five including you, will be very busy. Just one more day or two, kid. You'll be free to go back to your mission after that." The redhead explained that week of the problematic situation, and Tsuna couldn't refuse a request so easily.

The brunette regretted it that day when he walked into Yamamoto classroom to find the human.

Tsuna couldn't find him that morning, not even when he was jogging! The nagging in the back of his head intensified, and the Shinigami –dare he say- hope that the baseball star wasn't up to anything ridiculous.

Naturally, Tsuna wondered when and where did he went back to square one upon the announcement from a student that Yamamoto was going to jump from the rooftop.

He was going to give that idiot a lecture or two.

**00000**

One week felt like years if you ask Takeshi, especially when waiting for a friend that had been out all the time.

Maybe he lied that he understand that Tsuna had better things to do, because he wasn't alright at all. Actually with no sight of Tsuna between his own breaks, Takeshi began to think that maybe the brunette wouldn't be around for a very long time.

Worst case, never come back at all.

It scared him to be honest; his only friend that isn't human and doesn't consider anyone his friend, would disappear.

If he had to choose between fake friends and a friend that disappear, maybe he choose the fake friends after all. They never disappeared, right?

Instead, it made the baseball star feel worse than usual.

On top of the school rooftop that early morning, Takeshi stood against the fence and stared down at the ground below. He wasn't scared or happy; just nothing. There was hope of course, that Tsuna would pop out of nowhere and call him an idiot like they first met, but as hours passed to the point students began to file into the school and spotted him. That hope disappeared slowly.

Takeshi never moved, never took a step forward, and wondered to himself, _"Why? It could end right here…and then I can see Tsuna again."_

All of his classmates' pleas fell deaf to his ears, and amber eyes closed. The familiar dull and grey world right in front of him before…

"You idiot! Are we repeating the Bridge again?!" Ah, there was Tsuna voice. He was the one that appeared in his life out of nowhere when he was about to jump.

"Hey, are you listening?" Even if he wasn't human, Tsuna lightened up his life a little.

"Yamamoto!" Strange, it sounded like Tsuna was right in front of him like that time.

"Open up your eyes, you idiot!" …Wait…

Feeling déjà vu, amber eyes snapped open to meet irritated caramel eyes that narrowed.

Takeshi blinked several times, noting how a slight orange entered the brown hues, and glanced down to definitely find Tsuna floating. Surprise evident on the baseball star expression, more at the fact the Shinigami came back.

Suddenly, Takeshi was meeting a finger pointed at his nose and swore that Tsuna probably wanted to stab him with it. Actually, scratch the probably, the brunette looked murderous that moment and definitely would if he had the chance.

"One week. I was gone for one week, Yamamoto." Tsuna reminded, anger present on his features, and the tip of the finger pressed against his forehead. Takeshi, fearing-wait, what? - For his life, kept silent. "I explained it to you that it was a temporary thing and I would come back to look after you. Today, I searched all over for you; your house, the places where you jog, and your classroom. You weren't anywhere, and what do I find when I heard a certain idiot was at the rooftop? About to commit suicide!" The Shinigami pulled away, arms flared up dramatically, and Tsuna sighed. Narrow caramel hues tinted with orange stared straight at him, and Takeshi felt something squirm at the obvious hurt and disappointment in those eyes.

"…I thought we went over this. Why are you so insistent? Tell me that at least." Tsuna crossed his arms, sitting cross legs in the air.

Takeshi didn't know which emotions came first; happy that Tsuna did come back, fear of the expression in the brunette eyes, and anger at the question.

Anger overruled first.

"It's not like you have any reason to stop me. No one has a reason to stop me, because they're not even my friends when they act like they are. They don't see the true me, they don't understand how I feel, and I know you can't understand it either. I'm just another mission for you, Shinigami-San." Despite the burning anger, Takeshi answered coldly. His ire rising when Tsuna simply raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet no less as Takeshi continued.

The two neither acknowledging the people around them. However, the two were unaware of certain eyes that caught sight of a human figure floating in front of the baseball star.

"You never thought of me as your friend. You have no reason to stop me. And you definitely have no right to come here. No one would care what happens to me!" The frustration evident in Takeshi voice surprised the Shinigami for once, but Tsuna looked thoughtful.

**0000**

Ah, so that's what bothered Yamamoto the entire time. When Yamamoto was prepared to jump, he was stopped by Tsuna leaning in very close to his face. The baseball star, bewildered by the action, sweat dropped.

"W-What?"

"Since you spoke, let me say something." The Shinigami stated, pulling away slightly, and pointed to the people behind Yamamoto. Slowly, Yamamoto turned his head to find all of his classmates fearful of what he is about to do, and looked back at Tsuna questioningly.

"Perhaps humans play pretend around you all the time and never saw through your mask, but isn't there some humans that would be devastated at your death? For example, your father?" Tsuna began, observing how the human eyes widen, and the brunette continued.

"Wasn't he already grieving from your mother death? What would happen if you died too? It be an endless cycle of grievances and depression right there. Look at the people behind you too, they're trying to convince you to stop maybe out of the belief that they have to do something or else. After all, you made a big impact to these people how little or big it is…Do you get me?" The Shinigami questioned, and Yamamoto nodded slowly and fearfully not at anyone but himself.

"Also, it is true that Shinigami in general have no idea of the concept of friends. Although I know some people higher up that act like humans, but if you want my opinion personally I already said it, didn't I? You're one of the few people I'll remember and associate with, Yamamoto."

The reminder had done something for sure. The baseball star nodded once more, not trusting the words he would speak, and Tsuna recognize the expression Yamamoto looked at him with; guilt.

For what? It wasn't like what he said was false, the Shinigami thought. Shifting to a standing position, Tsuna moved away slightly from the human, and pointed down.

"Now then…Are you sure you want to jump, Yamamoto?" The Shinigami questioned, earning a furious shake as an answer, and Tsuna couldn't help smile softly.

The tension that bubbled within him dissipated, but for what? For clearing part one of the mission? Or something else?

Tsuna had no clue, but regardless ignored it and went along with the flow. This time he pointed to behind the fence.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go, and stop this foolish thought. You're not alone anymore, you know?"

Yamamoto dumbly followed the advice, the thoughts that haunted him no more, and finally the baseball star was over the fence. The chorus of students cheering and gathering around Yamamoto were heard throughout the school.

And Yamamoto?

He looked over to spot his ghostly friend. The baseball riddled with guilt and disappointment when Tsuna was no longer there.

**00000**

Late after school, Takeshi forgot one important person that would give him the scolding of his life.

His father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

The sushi shop empty with the exception of Tsuyoshi at the counter sharpening his knives and cutting fishes into thin slices. The older man perked up when the door slid open and knew immediately it was his son. He placed the knife down, stepping outside to face the –genuine smile- of his son.

Now Tsuyoshi was happy with whoever snapped his son out of his stump, but it never excuse for one thing…

"Hey, dad- OW!" Takeshi exclaimed, rubbing his head where his father punched him, and gulped at the sight of the fuming and worried old man.

"Take that pain and multiply it with an infinity, and add it up with the pain of when your mother died…Then you'll realize how I feel." Tsuyoshi lectured, crossing his arms with satisfaction that Takeshi became quiet.

"My heart nearly stopped when I received a call from your school about your suicide attempt. I was scared, Takeshi. That you were going to disappear like your mother did, and I want to thank whoever the hell got you out of that stump." The older Yamamoto sighed, moving to hug his son tightly to relish the fact that his son was still here and alive.

Takeshi decided it was that moment to talk.

"Um…Dad, as for my friend…He's not-"Takeshi began, wondering how to explain this without sounding crazy. Even if he was open-minded to a lot of things, ghosts was a totally different matter.

"Human, I know." Tsuyoshi finished, pulling away to pat his son shoulder, and gestured to the end of the counter. Takeshi followed, amber eyes wide at who it was, and Tsuyoshi simply laughed. The tension between father and son gone, replace with merriness.

"Did you think I would notice him, Takeshi? To be honest, I was quite surprised that you were friends with a Shinigami of all people. I was getting worried this week when I saw him a few times entering the shop to only leave when another ghost called for him, and how you were acting. He explained to me what happened and reassured me that you were all right now. Good kid he is…" Tsuyoshi explained, his eyes softening to sadness for some reason.

Takeshi wanted to ask, but couldn't as his attention was solely on the transparent brunette eating sushi like it was normal. The said brunette turned his head to face the two Yamamoto and gave a peace sign.

"Yo, Yamamoto. Your dad makes some good sushi." Tsuna greeted as if he never disappeared earlier that day, and ate a fatty tuna roll.

"Um…Tsuna!" Takeshi called out to the Shinigami, who blinked.

Tsuyoshi decided to return to the counter to make another dish of sushi for his new regular to eat. A smile never leaving his face as he listened to the conversation. "What, Yamamoto?" The brunette asked, curious to what the boy wanted.

"…We're friends, right Tsuna?" The baseball star questioned, hope evident in his tone. Tsuna simply turned to the sushi chief handing out a new dish, and eagerly accepted it.

Swallowing the one he was eating to answer.

"I already answered that, Yamamoto. We're associated now, so I'm not forgetting you so easily." Tsuna answered as if it were obvious, not looking over to see the relief and joy on Takeshi face.

"Haha…Call me Takeshi, Tsuna." Takeshi stated, taking a seat next to Tsuna.

"Un…Takeshi."

"Looks like you two are great friends already." Tsuyoshi commented from the sidelines, handing another dish for his son to eat.

The two boys were not aware of another guest that entered, except for Tsuyoshi, who glanced up to find a young man that eerily resembled his son except older and adorning old-fashioned Japanese clothing. The sushi chief simply let it be, knowing that the spirit wasn't malicious, and the said spirit was thankful for that.

Asari looked at the two boys, pleased at the progress of the bond they had, and knew Giotto would be delighted at the news as well.

The requiem of the rain that washes away all, Asari knew that Takeshi would be the rain for sure.

* * *

**Extra For Part 1:**

Through the alley and toward a complex, a silver haired boy wearing a Namimori Middle School uniform in a punk style pondered over his day so far.

He was among the many that stood and watched the baseball idiot about to jump, and was about to walk and stop him until he heard the idiot talk.

The most puzzling thing about it is that he was talking to someone in front of him and instead of behind him.

Yamamoto also said "Shinigami-san"…A Death God.

Did that mean that the baseball idiot saw the same hazy figure of a human as he did?

The silver haired boy wondered if he can add this event to his UMA diary before restocking on his dynamites.

After all, he wasn't going to stay obedient and be bitten to death for being late for staying up all night working on new gadgets.

The boy unaware of a ghostly red-head man with a familiar face-tattoo smirked a few feet away from where the silver haired boy walked. Then, he disappeared in flames of crimson red.

"Gokudera Hayato, huh? Looks like the kid has another trial coming up."

* * *

**Part 2: The Storm is Here**

On the side of the school building during lunchtime, Tsuna looked up from his notes to raise a brow at the state Takeshi was in. The ever smiling baseball star wincing with every step he took. Smiling itself looked painful to the Shinigami, because the cheek was swollen.

"I told you staying up late talking to me was a bad idea, but noooo you just had to talk to me all night long. This is what you get…Actually shouldn't you be in the nurse office for those bruises? Those tonfas looked like it hurt." Tsuna sarcastically said, snickering at the small glare from Takeshi, who sat down next to him.

"Very funny, Tsuna…It shouldn't be too bad, baseball season is out right now so I got a lot of free time." Takeshi informed the other, and leaned over his shoulder to get a good look at his notes.

"So who is next on the list?"

"Gokudera Hayato, known for a reputation of getting into a lot of fights and is intelligent. Has a habit of skipping classes a lot, and currently lives on his own." The Shinigami answered, noticing the scowl on his 'friend' (he was still getting used to that term) face. Frowning himself he asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering something…Why me and these…people, Tsuna?" The baseball player inquired, curious.

"Who knows, my boss stated it was his and his guardians personal favor. But from what I can figure so far, you have a relation to one of the deceased guardians acting as my boss Keeper. It's probably when they were still alive; you look very similar to Asari-san." Tsuna answered, noting the thoughtful look on Takeshi face.

"No, it's nothing, Tsuna…I never heard of him, and so I have no idea." Takeshi reassured his friend, and hoped what he thought of could disappear quickly. It left him a bad taste. The baseball star returned to the subject at hand, "And who does Gokudera-san relate to?"

"My boss right-hand man, G. They look pretty similar if not for the pink hair and tattoo." The Shinigami answered, closing his notebook, and stood up slowly. "Looks like I'll be doing observations and investigations for a while."

"Then can I help, Tsuna?" The baseball star asked eagerly, wanting to pay back the debt his friend had done for him and his father.

"Hm…I suppose if you can try to interact with Gokudera Hayato, I might have an idea to what his problem is. He'll be a complicated one though, because he was one heck of a short-temper that rivals G when the other guardians annoy him." Tsuna answered with an affirmative, and hoped that Takeshi doesn't get hurt in the process.

"Roger that, Tsuna! You can count on me." Takeshi saluted, grinning cheerfully that almost made Tsuna smile.

Damn it, he wasn't smiling! He wasn't…Okay, maybe he is. But he isn't happy!

**0000**

The past few days have been troubling for Hayato, whose anger meter shot up beyond the max. If there was one primary reason for his anger, the silver haired boy blamed one person and that was the annoying baseball idiot named Yamamoto. Sure, the idiot got out of his depression, acted like himself, but he never understand why was the baseball idiot attempting to be friends with him.

Yamamoto simply pissed him off to no ends, and he was growing frustrated by the mysterious UMA that floated next to the baseball idiot.

"Was it too much to have one day to myself to do some research and not deal with idiots? Apparently not," Hayato grumbled at the end of the day, grabbing his bag to quickly ditch the classroom and escape from his fangirls annnnndddd….

"Ah! Gokudera, do you want to hang out?" Escape from the baseball idiot named Yamamoto, who was running to catch up with him out the classroom. Luckily for Hayato, he started a run and escaped the reach of the baseball idiot. He could care less if the Disciplinary Committee spotted him for breaking the school rules by running in the hallways!

Somewhere in the entertainment district, Hayato was happy he escaped from the school and sipping on his water bottle. The streets filled with people shopping from food to materials, and Hayato hoped that he doesn't get spotted in these streets by the said idiot-not that he knew where he is-. The silver-haired boy stopped in front of a music shop window, emerald eyes gazing at the grand piano in the room, and his usually tense expression softened by slight.

The image of his mother came into mind, the happier memories when they played the piano together, and how sickeningly naïve he was back then after his mother died. He never forgave his family for hiding such secrets that he was actually his father half-child.

The pain became too much to the point Hayato pushed it into the back of his mind and focus on his reflection instead to only….

Receive the scare of his life.

**"HOLY MOTHER OF UMA!"** Screeched the silver haired boy, jumping back a few steps, and ignoring the looks that passerby's gave. Hayato rapidly looking back and forth from the mirror to the streets, the shock replaced with awe.

Emerald eyes glittered at his own discovery, pulling out his notebook from his pocket, and rapidly jotted down his experience with the reflection on the window. Once he was done, the silver haired boy looked at the mirror excitedly to only be disappointed when the UMA disappeared.

It won't stop him though, because Hayato was determined to find the UMA again!

Hurriedly, the silver haired boy headed home while reading his notes down. An uncommon and pleased smile gracing his usually scowling features, and nodded several times in approval.

The notes going by:

_"On XX/XX/XXXX, I (Gokudera Hayato) have discovered a magnificent and bone-chilling sight today late in the afternoon at 4:50 PM just after school._

_In Namimori Entertainment district at the music shop known as "Hans Classical Music", I was recalling my fondest and my worst memories. Before I knew it, in order to forget those times, I focused on my reflection and hopefully the grand piano inside I saw it._

_I made sure to check after my reaction, and there was no one there! No one that reflected the being in the window, and honestly I was sure it was a ghost; an adorable girl wearing a suit and tattered cape, and having the fluffiest looking chocolate hair I have ever seen! Did I mention that her eyes were at the same color, except caramel? I swear she must have been a sweet person in her previous life._

_The girl was curious, staring at me specifically from what I could gather from the window reflection. However, she must have not been expecting me as well from how surprised she looked. To my disappointment, she disappeared after I finished taking notes. I wonder if she was shy…_

_I swear I must be lucky to see UMA recently; the incident with the baseball idiot and how the floating and hazy UMA kept tailing him, and now I see a ghost! I also swear to find the ghost of the girl in the suit again!"_

The silver haired boy cheeks flushed in pure bliss, relishing the excitement running through his veins, and pondered if anyone knew of the girl. Deciding to investigate later, Hayato shoved his notebook back into his pocket, and paused at the crosswalk. Emerald eyes glancing back and forth to find no cars rapidly speeding through yet the lights stated red. The silver haired boy sighed, relaxing that he could relish his peace.

Until he heard a certain baseball idiot shouting his name for the world to hear.

"Gokuderrraaaaaa!"

"Ugh! When did he-?" Hayato glanced behind him to indeed find Yamamoto weaving through the crowds to catch up with him. The silver haired boy scowling at the cheerful idiot, and wondered why he couldn't be left alone!

He doesn't need idiots in his life!

Not bothering to wait, Hayato against his better judgment ran into the streets. Panic welling up, ignoring his surroundings momentarily, and falling deaf to the panic shouts –Yamamoto among the- leaving the sound of tires skidding on the cement reaching the silver haired boy ears.

The orange skies that tinted the city orange, and the dark colors of many turned black and crimson red. His nerves screaming at him and everything just hurt from head to toe.

Faintly, the silver haired boy could make the many people –the baseball idiot among them- surrounding to help him. Then, they were all gone replace with an orange light filled with warmth and a hand ran through his hair gently. Hayato resisted the urge to purr yet his eyes widened at the familiar face and chocolate locks not too long ago.

"Help is coming on the way, you short-tempered idiot." The brunette reassured despite _**her**_ slightly harsh words, but Hayato knew that what the brunette said was true. After all, the sound of the ambulances came shortly and leaving for him to black out from the world itself.

**00000**

The first time Hayato woke up, he realized that he was definitely in the hospital. The second thing he realized is the pain and aches all over his body, and he knew that getting into the street fights wasn't this bad. Third, he wasn't sure what to make out with the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

Honestly, the silver haired boy hoped that the idiot was sleeping and he too could fall back to the blissful dream world where his angel was there.

Sadly, his wishes were for naught when Yamamoto realized he was indeed awake and shortly standing up to lean on the bed.

"You're awake! That's good, Gokudera." The baseball idiot exclaimed, full of relief, and for the first time Hayato noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes.

"…How…long…?" He croaked out, realizing how dry his throat was, and suddenly found a glass of water at his lips. Without the will to complain, Hayato complied and his throat was gratified by the soothing water down his throat. "…Thanks…I suppose."

"You're welcome! You have been out for about…two days. So what do you remember?" Yamamoto asked, sitting down after placing the glass back on the drawer nearby.

"…A car hit me, people screaming, ambulance, and…" The silver haired boy emerald eyes widened at the thought of his angel and nearly sat up if not for the sharp jolts of pain, forcing him to lie back down. A worried Yamamoto helping the other, and laughed a little at the impatience his classmate showed.

"Geez, calm down a little…Are you looking for someone?" Hayato glared at the baseball idiot, wondering how he knew so easily.

Giving a knowing smile –was that a glint in his eye- Yamamoto pointed to the other side of his bed. Curious, Hayato slowly moved his head to not cause any pain, and nearly jumped once more at who it was; his angel!

The brunette adorning the same cloths as before was sleeping on his bed, unruly locks spread against the white sheets, and Hayato felt his cheeks heating up at the adorable sight.

"…So she was real after all…even if she's a ghost." The silver haired boy muttered out, never tearing his eyes away from the brunette.

Yamamoto blinked several times, wondering if he heard that correctly. He glanced between the two, amber eyes lingering on the ghost more than Hayato. Finally, he grinned and hoped that his classmate won't get too riled up.

"Um…Gokudera, Tsuna isn't a **"she"** …But a **"he"** …A boy, not a girl." Yamamoto corrected, watching how quickly (slowly) Hayato turned his head in disbelief as if he heard wrong. Finding no lies in the baseball idiot words, the injured boy let the news sink in.

"…..WHHHAAAATTTTT?!"

"Woah! I need to buy some earplugs." Yamamoto winced at the yell, placing his hands over his ears.

Poor Hayato was in a state of shock, his mind processing and correcting any information he had of the ghost, and sadly won't be able to speak for a while.

The noise woke Tsuna up, caramel eyes opening, and the brunette sat up rubbing his eyes. The Shinigami noticed the oddity of the situation and blinked.

"…What? What did I miss?"

**00000**

**A Month Later…**

"So basically you used your power to stop the bleeding and healed up any major wounds Gokudera had, Tsuna?" Takeshi summarized from the simple explanation his friend had given him.

The Shinigami nodded, letting out a loud yawn, and leaned back against the wall on the rooftop. Takeshi laughed at the sight, reminded of a lion needing his sleep.

"I only stopped the bleeding and healed minor injuries since I don't specialize in healing and my core of power isn't strongly aligned to healing. More or less, my specialty is exorcism, barriers, and summoning. Naturally it applies to weapons as well to a certain extent." Tsuna explained more about himself, noticing the awe in his friend face.

"That's…cool! Can you teach me?" An eager Takeshi asked, pouting when his answer was a shake of a head.

"Awww! Why not, Tsuna?" "Because-" The Shinigami answer was interrupted when the door to the rooftop slammed opened, and suddenly the pair eyes were greeted with a familiar silver hair and an angry emerald eyes.

"Ah, Hayato." Tsuna greeted, as so did Takeshi yet the baseball star reaction was a negative instead.

"You idiot! How dare you get so close to Tsuna-sama?! Much more to beg him to teach his secrets, have you no shame?!" Hayato pointed at Takeshi, who looked confused and nervous. Then the silver haired boy turned to Tsuna with a bright smile that Tsuna was sure was a puppy being love-struck.

At least that is what Takeshi and G had described him to be.

"Tsuna-sama! I have recovered and returned to school. From now on, please let me follow you as your subordinate!" Hayato declared with pride, even kneeling in front of the brunet.

Tsuna wondered if Hayato was stubborn or not, or if he remembered what he said about the kneeling part.

After the silver haired boy recovered from his meltdown, and with no regard of his own injuries promptly bowed in front of Tsuna with revere and shocked the Shinigami. Takeshi simply laughed at the comedy yet worried about the other injuries. Tsuna simply blinked, sweat-dropping at the next words that came from Hayato:

"I am forever in your debt, Tsuna-sama! My savior-!"

Then the doctors had to come in, along with the nurses, and shouting matches occurred. Until Tsuna had to tell Hayato-the boy insisted to be called by his first name- to recover quickly and to not overdo it.

Naturally, the love-struck puppy obeyed and so a month passed quickly.

"Haha, this looks like it came from a drama. But, Hayato…" Takeshi laughed yet Tsuna swore that the laugh was strained, "…You can't tell me to stay away from Tsuna since Tsuna is my friend."

The Shinigami wondered if the baseball star had any intent on dying today. The arm playfully wrapped around his shoulders in a friendly manner only served to ire the silver haired boy more. Tsuna sweat-dropped at the tension in the air, glancing between the two humans.

"Tsuna-sama." Hayato spoke, hands pulling out dynamites underneath his cloths, and were lit. Emerald eyes filled with fury toward the baseball freck as he shouted, "I'll clear out the trash for you, Tsuna-sama! Do please do not worry!"

"Ah, fireworks! How fun." Takeshi said cheerfully, moving away from Tsuna to pull out a metal bat.

On the sidelines, watching the two humans bantering, Tsuna questioned if he should disappear or do something. The brunette sighing at the thought of how messy this would get, and with a deep breath…

"STOP!"

Dynamites that were unlit were gone and Takeshi had the discreet to hide his bat behind him. The two humans staring at their friend/savior with wide eyes surprised that the Shinigami yelled at them.

"No fighting, you two. Hayato, be nice. Takeshi, don't tease him so much." Tsuna ordered than asked, noting how the two seemed to be reluctant –Hayato more so than Takeshi-, and sighed.

_"Time to pull out the finishing blow…"_ The Shinigami thought, mentally preparing for any aching muscles later.

A bright smile radiated Tsuna features, freezing the two humans from how bright it was. The second being that the Shinigami rarely smiled, his expression usually blank or scowling. They were unaware of the blush that appeared on their cheeks at the "please?" the brunette added. The two humans looked at each other, then at Tsuna before finally nodding.

"Alright, Tsuna!/Yes, Tsuna-sama!" They synchronized, and Tsuna let the smile fade returning to his usually blank face.

* * *

**Extra For Part 2:**

"Aw man, seriously?" G ran a hand through his red locks, his smile strained at the scene in front of him.

Next to him, Giotto chuckled as Asari smiled softly.

"He reminds me of you when we were still alive and young, G." The blond commented, amused at the slight red appearing on his best friend cheeks.

"Yep. Always revering the ground Giotto walks on, devoted to him, zealous, short-tempered, violent against people that is not Giotto, and-" Asari paused to look at the trio, then at G and Giotto with a confused look. "We were talking about G, right?"

"Yes, yes we were…and Gokudera Hayato." Giotto nodded in affirmative, amused at how red G went.

From anger or embarrassment, it was both and expressed verbally in a form of shouting matches.

* * *

**Part 3: The Ever Energetic Sun I**

Peace has returned to Namimori Middle School, if one can define peace being no incidents. However, students are flabbergasted at the sight of their baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the intelligent delinquent, Gokudera Hayato hanging out together! It never helped that the two looked like they were talking to a third person.

Were they playing a game? Or were their eyes deceiving them?

Unfortunately for the students that were crowding in the hallways to watch the duo, a murderous intent were spiking in the air, and one student screamed "Hibari Kyoya is here!"

Fortunately or unfortunately that morning, only about five students were bitten to death after their attempt to disperse and find safety.

With the duo and the being invisible to the naked eye, they were oblivious to the screaming and crowd behind them. The two humans pleased that their friend was showing some interest in the Human Realm; Tsuna floating behind him as he glanced around the hallways.

"What do you think of our school so far, Tsuna-sama?" Hayato asked, excited at the fact his savior is spending them with them.

"Hm…I heard from G that it was normal to attend school for people my…age. But it seems to be boring; you do nothing and sit in class all day when you can be productive on other things like helping someone out or guiding souls…Maybe exorcism." Tsuna answered, somewhat disappointed as he shifted to lay down on the air and floated along. The Shinigami ignoring Hayato gasps as Takeshi laughed softly.

"It's true it's boring to sit in class all day, but the fun part is gym class, especially where you get to play baseball." The baseball star informed, ignoring the looks he received from Tsuna and Hayato. "What? I like baseball."

"Baseball idiot, don't you have anything else to suggest?" The silver haired boy growled, and Takeshi looked thoughtful.

"There's Kendo, but that's run by Mochida-senpai…" Takeshi trailed off with a frown, piquing Tsuna interest.

"Is there something wrong with the kendo club?" The Shinigami inquired, expecting Takeshi to answer when Hayato did instead.

"There's nothing really wrong specifically since the bastard Mochida is good at the sport and running the club. It's just his personality a problem regarding certain people akin to bullying. Last I heard he's still trying to court Sasagawa Kyoko, a popular girl in our freshmen year and in the same class as us." Hayato informed with a scowl.

"Although Sasagawa-san does not want to associate with him and her best friend, Kurokawa Hana, is helping drive Mochida-Senpai away." Takeshi piped in, Hayato nodding in confirmation of the rumors.

The two humans looked at the thoughtful Shinigami, who was definitely planning something. Then the brunette grinned, surprising the two humans, and suddenly felt a shiver down their spines.

"T-Tsuna-sama?" The silver haired boy stuttered, Takeshi keeping silent.

"EXTREMMMMEEEEEE GHHHHOOOOSSSSSTTTTTT!" A booming voice echoed down the halls, the two humans and spirit covered their ears instantly.

"W-What the heck was that?" It was Tsuna turn to stutter, swearing that the voice was on par with Kunckle when he was having a jogging day. Wide caramel eyes noting the strained expressions on his two friends face and looked down where the source came from.

Immediately, Tsuna recognized the boy a year older than them with short white hair, a bandage over his nose, boxing fanatic, and bandaged hands; Sasagawa Ryohei.

"W-wait…DID HE JUST SAY GHOST?!" The Shinigami realized what Ryohei had said and knew for sure that the boxing fanatic was staring straight at him!

"That's Ryohei-Senpai, the captain of the boxing team." Takeshi supplied helpfully, very calm unlike the short-tempered Hayato, who pulled out his dynamites.

"Turf-top! What the hell are you thinking?! Are you trying to make us go deaf?!" The silver haired boy shouted, but he was shortly greeted with another booming shout.

"I WANT TO EXTREMELY FIGHT THE GHOST HANGING WITH YOU! I CAN SEE HE'S STRONG!" Ryohei demanded, pointing to the Shinigami floating around the two.

"…Should I be concerned?" Tsuna asked, looking at Takeshi since Hayato was preoccupied in the screaming match.

"Haha, that's just Senpai for ya. He always wants to fight people in a boxing match. The fact he even challenge you must mean he recognizes that you are strong, Tsuna." Takeshi waved away his friend concerns.

The Shinigami for once in his entire life had no idea how to react from Takeshi being laidback to the screaming duo.

"Octopus head, I'm not asking you! I'm EXTREMELY asking the ghost for an EXTREME fight!"

"Shut up, Turf-head! Tsuna-sama has no time for the likes of you! Now do us a favor, shut up, and be blown to bits!"

"Hayato, no dynamites and no blowing up anyone!" For once, Tsuna snapped at the silver haired boy, who instantly back down upon hearing his savior voice.

All heads with the exception of Tsuna turned to face the newcomer calmly walking down the halls. The Shinigami noticed the tension in the air, looking to find the famous Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya, walking toward him. A jacket hanging from his shoulders and fluttering about dramatically, and tonfas shined menacingly from the light.

_"Well, by The Lord of All Spirits. He looks like Alaude! Except for the hair and eye color…I just hope he does not see me- WAIT DID HE JUST LOOKED AT ME?!"_ Tsuna inwardly screamed, sweat-dropping at the narrow steel-eyes glaring at him.

Takeshi and Hayato immediately noticed where the prefect glanced at, the two stepping in front of the spirit to face Hibari. Weapons drawn out protectively, and the trio watched the prefect smirked.

"Wao. It looks like the ghost herbivore is more than he seems, but intrusion on Namimori Midle School is against the rules. Second, you all are crowding in the hallways and causing a ruckus. Three, you disturbed my nap. For that, you all will be…" Then with tonfas out, Hibari charged in against the trio and the boxing captain.

"Bitten to death!"

**00000**

"I told you guys to run since physical attacks won't hurt me in my spirit form, but noooo you two had to be idiots and fight the strongest boy in Namimori. Really, I'm not surprised anymore…He looks exactly like Alaude." Tsuna chastised the two lightly in the nurse office. The two humans sporting bruises from attempting to block and attack Hibari.

"Haha, but we couldn't leave you alone and have Hibari chase you down." Takeshi said seriously despite his laidback smile.

"I hate to agree with the baseball idiot, but he's right. Hibari might call for an exorcist if it's for his precious school." Hayato growled lowly, rubbing ointments to soothe the aching spots.

"Then I'll just have to become a human temporarily and let him come after me instead." The Shinigami declared, crossing his arms.

"That's right, Tsuna-sa…ma…." Two pairs of wide eyes stare at their friend/savior in disbelief.

However, Tsuna was very serious.

Then a certain boxing captain slid the door to the nurses' office open, shouting "GHOST! FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!"

Followed by "SHUT UP, TURF-HEAD!"

**0000**

**Three days later…**

"He seriously did it…" Hayato muttered in disbelief and awe, Takeshi nodding from a desk next to him.

"Yep, he did."

All eyes were drawn to the cute brunette that entered room 1-B, entranced immediately by the smiling face. Majority of the students were blushing; boys left speechless and girls already planning to make a fan club for the said brunette. They were so lucky that they had two good-lucking guys in their class, and now someone cute joins them!

"Nice to meet you, everyone. I'm Tachibana Sora, I hope we get along." _**Tachibana**_ gave a short and polite bow, bewildering his now new classmates.

"Ah…" The Math Teacher, Hino-Sensei recovered and coughed lightly, and pointed to the back of the room behind Hayato, "Tachibana-san, why not have a seat over there by Gokudera-san? Gokudera!"

To keep up with appearances, a reluctant hand was raised up, and _**Tachibana**_ thanked the teacher before moving to his new seat. The class began shortly after many chatter of the adorable boy, and discreetly the trio in the back were passing around notes to each other back and forth.

Tachibana Sora, or known by few as Tsuna, chuckled lightly at the notes he read.

The end of the school day came quickly, the trio escaping from their classmates of their insistent interrogation of the transfer student. Hayato threatening to throw dynamites at them and Takeshi politely in a very cold smile told them to back off. Fortunately, they understood the meaning and did stay away from the trio, and the said trio left the school building quietly.

"Tachibana-kun!" A familiar voice called out to Tsuna, and he turned his head to find the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, run up to him.

Instantly she hid behind him much to the amusement and jealousy of Takeshi and Hayato respectively. The Shinigami blinked twice, looking over from Kyoko to the front where her best friend, Kurokawa Hana, was walking up to them with a scowl. About to ask, Hana answered.

"We just escaped from the Kendo monkey aka Mochida after he kept asking Kyoko to go out with him." Hana smirked at the memory, "She hit in the face with her bag, ran off when Mochida started getting angry. He should be arriving in three…two…one…"

Tsuna found the tip of a bamboo sword pointed at his face, caramel eyes staring at the owner dully. Behind him, Takeshi and Hayato tensed in alarm yet a hand raised stopped the two. Kyoko simply stayed where she was, hiding behind the new student.

"So this is who you have been seeing, Kyoko? When I'm your boyfriend?" Mochida hissed, glancing Tsuna up and down in disapproval, and had the gall to sneer.

"Pathetic. A wimp that is better off at the bottom of the food chain."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Tsuna asked, sounding offended by that and expertly dodged the shinai thrusted up at his face. The Shinigami pulling Kyoko along with him, handing her over to his two friends to face the Kendo captain properly.

"I challenge you to a match, you disgusting rodent!" Mochida declared, his shinai straightened out to point at the brunet, and then at Kyoko with a smug smirk.

"For your crime of offending Sasagawa Kyoko with your disgusting cooking and presence itself, I will purify you!"

The entire time the kendo captain ranted, Tsuna continued to keep his poker face on. On the sidelines, they reacted:

"He's dead…" Takeshi concluded, the others nodding in agreement.

"How dare he say Ts-Sora-sama cooking is disgusting! He should be grateful if he received any from him!" Hayato growled lowly, his fingers itching to pull out dynamites.

"That's right! Tachibana-kun cooking is delicious!" Kyoko agreed, especially the sweets the brunette made in Home Economics today.

"Monkeys are monkeys, especially the idiotic ones. Let's see how this turns out for Mochida bastard." Hana smirked, recording all of this on her phone.

It was so obvious to them that the brunette had enough of Mochida rants and insults. They were not surprised that the next time the kendo captain swung the shinai aimed for his head, Tsuna grabbed the shinai like it was nothing, and pulled it away from Mochida grasp.

Before Mochida can demand for his weapon to be returned, the Shinigami swung once straight onto the kendo captain head.

Hard to the point the second year stopped moving, words unspoken, and eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell to the ground, passed out.

"Two things to say." Tsuna began, caring little if the senior was conscious or not, and tossed the shinai to Hayato. The silver haired boy caught it, and promptly snapped it in half before tossing it aside like trash. "One, don't treat Sasagawa-san like she is an object or a prize to be won. She is her own person, and you will stop disrespecting her." At the brunet words, Kyoko perked up in delight. Tsuna continued, "Two, don't say my food is disgusting till you try it. I may not look like it, but I am easily offended when it comes to my hobbies and habits."

" Ts-Sora…You were offended just now." The baseball star pointed out.

Tsuna sighed at the reminder and smiled softly with a mischievous glint in his caramel eyes.

"I know."

* * *

**Extra For Part 3.1:**

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Tachibana-kun!" Kyoko bowed politely, giving her thanks after the boys dropped the girls at Kyoko home. "Also, I'm sorry if I had to impose on you…"

"Don't worry about it too much…I was already annoyed at Mochida-senpai anyway. Seriously, my cooking is not disgusting…"Tsuna grumbled the last part, but reassured the auburn haired girl that it was no trouble.

"If you want to stop grumbling like that, then bake all of us some cakes and we'll critique you." Hana suggested and added, "I'll take a Tiramisu."

"Then I'll have a strawberry shortcake."

"Haha, I'll have a vanilla cake with almonds."

"You guys! Don't give Ts-Sora-sama orders so casually! It's disrespecting!" Hayato argued, but in reality he wanted some of his savior homemade cooking too.

"Its fine, Hayato. Do you want anything?" The Shinigami looked at the silver haired boy, already jotting their orders down on a notebook.

"I-I w-w-wouldn't dare, S-S-Sora-sama!" The silver haired boy exclaimed yet his cheeks turned pink and reluctantly answered. "I-I'll take a cappuccino mouse cake though…Thank you…please?"

"Got it."

"EXXXXXXTTTRRREEEMMMEEEEE!" The five covered their ears at the bellow, followed by the front door of the Sasagawa household opening with a slam, and there stood a familiar senior.

The boys and Hana sweat-dropped, and Kyoko seemed happy at the sight of her brother. The said brother, Ryohei, was scanning through the group till his eyes landed on a particular brunette.

Then eyes became lit with fire, and passion coursing through him as he shifted to a boxing position.

Tsuna simply paled, more than the rest combined.

"EXTREME Ghost! Let's finish where we picked off to the EXTREME!" Ryohei declared, pointing at Tsuna.

"Nope!" The Shinigami exclaimed, already running down the streets with his two friends following him.

"Hahah! This is fun, Tsuna!"

"Wait, Tsuna-sama!"

"WAIT, GHOST!"

"You can just shut up and be blown away!" There was Hayato with his threats among the merry laughter, bellows of passion, and shrieks of "HIIIEEEE!" from Tsuna.

The two girls stood where they were, hearing the commotion a few blocks away.

"Makes me wonder what I love about that boxing fanatic." Hana mumbled, face-palming.

"But it's looks like they're having so much fun." Kyoko argued, smiling at the explosions that occurred shortly.

Now, the girls and the passerby wondered if Hibari would appear anytime soon to deal with the noise.

* * *

**Part 3.5: The Ever Energetic Sun II**

It was lunchtime on a warm and sunny day at Namimori Middle School. The Shinigami and the four humans had gathered in one corner of the classroom to eat together, and Tsuna presented his creation as requested by his human friends a day or two ago.

Just as Tsuna finished handing out the cakes to eat, the door to the classroom slammed opened, and all heads turned to find the boxing captain at the door. They were tense since not a word was spoken, a rare occurrence with Sasagawa Ryohei.

Slowly the other students stayed away as the boxing captain walked over to where his younger sister and her friends were. Specifically, their eyes were drawn at the fact that Ryohei was standing in front of the transfer student and the two were having a staring contest.

Then the next thing that happened surprised everyone, including Tsuna.

"Thank you so much for looking after Kyoko that day, Tachibana!" Ryohei exclaimed, getting on the floor to bow at the brunette in sincere thanks.

Was it just him or did Ryohei thanked him without saying "Extreme"?

Silence came over, but shortly Tsuna friends were busy eating their cakes and complimenting on the taste. Takeshi and Hayato arguing again what cake was better, but one-sided on Hayato part. Taking a forkful of his cake and biting it, the Shinigami blinked at the action and seemingly uncertain what to say.

"Um… You're welcome, Sasagawa-senpai…?" Tsuna nearly jumped when the boxing captain stood up abruptly, both once more in a staring contest.

However, Kyoko giggled and Hana smirked as if they knew what was going to happen next, and Takeshi said nothing except hold back Hayato, who was alarmed at the fact his savior would be threatened. The fact that Ryohei softly smiled gave no indication of what was going on in his mind.

Then, the Shinigami found himself picked up by Ryohei. Alarmed, Tsuna struggled until he was given the tightest hug he received in a long time, and the brunette was sure he was going to run out of breath at this rate.

"Call me "Onii-san", Tachibana! From this EXTREME point on, you are my EXTREME little brother!" Ryohei declared, much to the disbelief of most including Tsuna.

"…We're not blood-related, Sasaga-"The Shinigami began to point out.

"Onii-san."

"Sa-"

"Onii-san."

"….We're not blood-related." Tsuna ended his sentence just there.

"But, Sora-kun, being blood-related doesn't matter. What matters is the bond. We're friends, who can be considered your family." Kyoko informed him, smiling at the heart-warming scene in front of her.

"Haha. That's right, Sora! We're already friends, so why not be a family too?"

"Hmph. You monkeys seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"I-I-If S-S-Sora-sama can consider us as brothers, t-t-then I'm fine with it."

The Shinigami stared at his friends with a blank look. Their hopeful and expected expressions were enough to have Tsuna sigh in defeat.

"All right, we're all one big family consisting of brothers and sis-URGH!" Tsuna gasped out when the tight hug became a straight-out bear hug courtesy of a happy Ryohei.

It didn't help with his friends hugging him too after. Although Hana gave him a ruffle of his hair like a little kid, and a flushed Hayato fainted after Tsuna attempted to give him a hug.

In the future where Tsuna would look back into his past, he wouldn't believe that this simple mission led him to find the people he considered family.

Far in the back of the classroom, a figure emerge in flames bright as the sun itself. A man that is a carbon copy of Ryohei except for the dark hair and priestly wardrobe. The priest smiled at Tsuna and his friends, giving a thumbs ups.

"Good work to the EXTREME, Tsuna. You made your Uncle Knuckle proud!" Knuckle exclaimed, leaving the room in yellow flames for another job unless he wanted to face a certain boss and a Skylark wrath. 

* * *

**Extra For Part 3.2:**

"That's weird…" Tsuna spoke loudly from his seating at the Namimori shrine, reading through his notebook.

There were no records of Ryohei potentially in danger nor with his little sister yet the siblings' were two of the few people he was assigned to look after.

The Shinigami crossed his arms to think from the beginning.

Yamamoto Takeshi, who was formerly suicidal and in depression. That made sense of why he was one of the few assigned.

Gokudera Hayato, who was severely injured in an accident a month back. That also made sense since it was foreseen for him to be in danger.

Sasagaw Kyoko, who was harassed by Mochida and a few others. There was nothing foreseen, but there was potential danger if persisted.

Sasagawa Ryohei, an oddball who saw his spiritual form. There was nothing foreseen nor were they any danger persisted.

Then there was the potential Hibari Kyoya, but no information is presented and same with the foresight.

The Shinigami rubbed his head to make sense of these people he met so far.

"With the exception of Kyoko-san, the others are very similar to Giotto guardians. I wonder if that was the reason why the boss wanted me to take this job so much…" Tsuna mused, watching the sunset and the rays dying the sky a bright orange. Then his stomach growled, signaling dinner time, and the brunette sighed.

Closing up his notebook, Tsuna grabbed his back, and decided to visit Takesushi for dinner. And ask if he can make his lunch for tomorrow in the kitchen.

* * *

**Part 4: The Thunder That Strikes At Any Moment**

Today was like any other day; warm, sunny, and maybe partly cloudy. A perfect day to go out and do almost anything, especially on the Sundays.

For our favorite and adorable Shinigami, it was grocery shopping and finding new recipes to dish out.

"Maybe I'll make a tasty lunch for the others; rice with pickled plum. Tempura shrimp. Stir fry veggies and meats…Maybe some soup too! But…what kind?" Tsuna train of thought trailed off, pouting slightly (and earning lots of blushes from the people he is passing by), and tried to think of all the soups he can that would suit a Japanese dish.

"…I guess Miso is the best to go. I'll think of something." The Shinigami shrugged, pausing at the park entrance to find an ice-cream cart nearby, and smiled.

"I heard of ice cream from Kyoko that's is a cold and sweet treat…Guess I'll have some." With that, Tsuna walked over to the cart, and promptly ordered a two-scope chocolate ice cream.

Taking a seat on a bench near-by, Tsuna was about to indulge on the sweet and cold treat when a tiny blur of black and white jumped, and….

Tsuna bit onto his hand and yelped at the pain. The confused brunette frantically looked around for his lost ice cream, and finally spotted the culprit…

And blinked.

A child no older than five had a dark perm and was wearing a…cow suit. The said child laughed at the Shinigami misfortune and licked HIS ice cream!

"My ice cream!" Tsuna shrieked, almost tempted to add sobbing for dramatic effects.

"Hahahaha! This is Lambo-san now, Loser!" The cow-child insulted, eating his ice cream merrily.

"Stealing is bad, you know…You might be punished." The Shinigami stated, hoping that maybe the cow-child would listen.

He didn't. Actually, he just ignored him and continued liking his two-scoop chocolate ice cream!

"Stupid Cow!" A familiar voice yelled, silver and punk-style cloths were in sight, and Tsuna immediately recognized the boy: Hayato. Of course, Hayato did not note his presence and immediately went to scold the cow-child.

"How many times did I tell you to not run off like that, Stupid Cow?!" The silver haired boy hissed in anger.

"Blegh!" The cow-child stuck his tongue out and lick the ice cream, "Baka-Dera! Lambo-san does what Lambo-san wants!"

"Where did you even get the ice cream?! I'm sure you had no money on you, Lambo!" Hayato demanded, turning his head with an angry look when he felt someone poke him, "What?! I am- T-T-T-TSUNA-SAMA?!"

If Tsuna had a camera, he record the priceless look on Hayato face.

He could have laughed, but that would be rude at the minute. There was no need either considering how Hayato instantly bowed 90 degrees.

"I'm so sorry for not greeting you, Tsuna-sama!" The silver haired boy apologized, bowing repeatedly.

"It's okay, Hayato. You don't need to continue doing that." Because it's becoming ridiculous, Tsuna silently added, and gestured to the cow child continuing to eat HIS ice cream in silence.

"Who is he?"

"Ah! That's…Uh…Well…" Hayato looked anxious, debating how to explain this to his savior.

"Your child?" The Shinigami joked much to the horror of his friend, who shook his head furiously and looked appalled.

"N-No! This is Lambo, his family from Italy and his teacher asked me to…babysit him for a while." The silver haired boy answered, glaring at Lambo, and added, "There is another child too that I was asked to babysit as well, but she is well-behaved compared to the idiot cow. She's at my apartment for the time-being when the stupid cow ran out."

"Oh? And who's her family?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

"She…does have relatives, but it's mainly her teacher that takes care of her. They're both from China actually." Hayato answered, shifting nervously as his savior peered at him.

"I see…two children from two different nations asking you to look after them in Japan." The Shinigami mused, ignoring the obvious tension of his friend, and suddenly smiled so bright. "That's amazing, Hayato! Looking after them when you're busy yourself!"

**THUD**

"Hm? Hayato? What's wrong?" Tsuna blinked at the sight of Hayato fallen form on the ground, shivering and apparently…

Was he covering his face? And why is it red?

"N-Nothing, T-T-Tsuna-sama…" The silver haired boy reassured, standing up despite the…

What the hell? Is that blood coming from Hayato nose?!

Tsuna decided it might be best to not question it, and act like everything is normal. Luckily, Hayato decided to change the subject and glanced at his plastic bags.

"What was Tsuna-sama doing today?" Hayato inquired, pointing at the bags.

"Oh? This? I was thinking of stopping by at Takeshi house to cook lunch for tomorrow…and make dinner while I'm at it. I think I bought too much though…" The Shinigami pouted, glancing at the amount of bags he had and the size of it.

"…Why do you "think", Tsuna-sama?" The silver haired boy asked, raising a brow.

"Because the butcher, fish-seller, vegetables seller, and in the markets they all gave me too much stating how I was such a "good boy" buying groceries for my "family" for dinner. Apparently when I said I was going to cook, they all went crazy and gave me their best stuff- Hayato, are you listening?" Tsuna asked, looking slightly annoyed at his friend attempts to cover his laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsuna-sama. I can understand their reasons- wait, did you say you were going to Yamamoto house?!" Hayato exclaimed in shock, angered by the thought of Yamamoto stealing his savior.

"That's right…I was thinking of finding you, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, and Hana so I can make a big feast since I had so much. After I get permission from Tsuyoshi-san…" The Shinigami pouted once more, "But…I realized I didn't know how to contact them and going to their houses might seem rude."

"Tsuna-sama…Don't you have a-"

**SPLAT**

"…My chocolate ice cream…" Tsuna internally groaned, glancing at the laughing Lambo that threw the ice cream at Hayato.

"Hahahahahah! Take that, Octopus-head! Lambo-sama is the greatest hero of all times! And his sidekick, Loser Tsuna!" Lambo exclaimed proudly, unaware of the damage he caused.

Excluding the murderous intents seeping from the silver haired boy. The chocolate ice cream melting and slipping off to the ground with a splat. Cunning or not, Lambo took the opportunity to run away after stating:

"Now Lambo-san is going to play tag with Bakadera! Bye-Bye, Loser Tsuna!"

"YOU STUPID COW!" Hayato screeched, and chased after the cow-child. "Hayato! You can bring the two kids you were babysitting at Takeshi house!" Tsuna yelled, watching the two leave the park, and decided to ditch the ice cream incident aside.

After all, he needed to get started on cooking soon.

**0000000**

**At Takesushi…**

The restaurant after closing time was reserved for none other than Tsuna and his guests. The chief being the adorable brunette himself cooking a big dinner like he said he would. Tsuyoshi naturally offered his help with making sushi while Takeshi, on Tsuna request, asked if he can contact the others to come by except for Hayato.

Night has come, and one by one Tsuna friends began to appear starting from; Kyoko and Hana offering their assistance, the second to appear to a majority surprise later on…

Hibari Kyoya and his second-in command in the Disciplinary Committee, Kukasabe Tetsuya.

The prefect took one look at the shocked Tsunayoshi, and smirked before taking a seat at the counter.

"Hamburger Steak and green tea." Hibari demanded without a reason, ignoring Tsuna incredulous stare, and the brunette looked at Kukasabe.

"Should I ask what the occasion is?" Tsuna questioned, Kukasabe smiling nervously.

"We saw Yamamoto Takeshi out during our patrol and asked us if we have seen Sasagawa Ryohei. When we answered no and Kyoya demanded what for, Yamamoto-san answered that you were inviting people for dinner." Kuksabe explained.

"Doesn't explain why you two are here…." The Shinigami trailed off, noticing a small puffball of yellow on the prefect head, and decided to not question it.

He wished he did when the little puffball- a bird- gave one long look at him with his beady eyes and flapped his wings.

"Omnivore! Omnivore!" The puff ball chirped out, and Tsuna glanced at the prefect until he heard Kyoko shouting for him to come back into the kitchen.

"Ghost herbivore." Hibari voice stopped him, and Tsuna paused to look at the prefect.

"Meet me after we eat. No later or earlier, that's all." The prefect ordered, glancing at the confused brunette, and sighed, "Dismissed."

"This bastard…" The Shinigami felt irritated at the prefect, heading back into the kitchen when Hana began to holler for him.

The next to arrive was Ryohei dragged by Takeshi, the two sportsman looking worn out for no reason at all. When Tsuna asked what happened, Takeshi grinned and answered: "

We were in a race and well…we lost track of time. Haha." The baseball player laughed.

"EEXXXXTTTTREEEMMMEE! I see Hibari here!" Ryohei pointed at the prefect sitting at the counter sipping green tea.

"Hn."

"No fighting you guys…I hate to deal with bloodstains, especially in Takeshi house."

The last to arrive was none other than Hayato, holding tight onto Lambo in his arms, and a child with a round red and wearing a red Chinese attire followed obediently. K

yoko immediately took a liking to the kids, and took over Hayato duty for the evening to look after them. Hana on the other hand was appalled at the sight of kids.

And the devoted Hayato, expecting to be first to arrive to greet his savior, looked like the world ended for him when he realized he was last to come. Sulking in a corner and growing mushrooms, Tsuna had to cheer the silver haired boy during dinner.

Recovering, Hayato pointed rudely at Hibari and scowled at him.

"Why the hell is this bastard here?! He shouldn't be eating Tsuna-sama food! Actually, he's better off eating scraps on the street!" Hayato growled in obvious hate for the prefect, and the said prefect eating his hamburger steak barely glanced at him before proceeding to ignore him.

Tsuna had to hold the silver haired boy back when he was bringing out dynamites and was about to charge in.

On the sidelines, Tsuyoshi laughed at the bonding the children were having. Eyes glancing over to the Shinigami, who gathered them all, and brought them closer than before.

Even the rumored Hibari Kyoya joined in.

The sushi chief turned to his son, looking happier than ever before, and once more thanked the miracles Tsunayoshi brought into this city.

* * *

**Extra For Part 4:**

Dinner had ended late at night, the group deciding to do a sleepover while they were at it with the exception of Hibari Kyoya and his vice-chairman leaving. Although, Hibari knowing gaze lingered on Tsuna reminding the brunette of what he said, and Tsuna mouthed "after they get situated". Hibari grunted, accepting that, and left.

Carrying a sleepy Lambo up the stairs-I-pin was with the girls in a guest room-, the Shinigami was amused at the cow-child constant mutterings. One particular muttered had him pause and look down.

"Tsuna-nii…Thank you for the cake…" Lambo grumbled, turning over to his side to cuddle up against the brunette.

Ah, that's right. Tsuna had made strawberry cakes for everyone to eat; Lambo being the greediest one next to Kyoko and surprisingly, Hibari, who demanded seconds quietly.

After that, Lambo declared him as his slave much to Hayato ire.

The brunette chuckled, heading up to Takeshi room where futons were already made, and the three humans were already in a pillow fight. Tsuna only hoped it doesn't get to the point it becomes a brawl; he feel sorry for Tsuyoshi paying for the damages and the girls that were probably going to be awake from the noise.

Quietly and quickly, the Shinigami put the cow-child on the futon and covered him up. Then he left the room without a word, and shortly left the restaurant after telling Tsuyoshi.

Back up in Takeshi room, a ghostly figure appear beside Lambo. A strikingly handsome man adorning in old Victorian style cloths, green perm, and a lightning bolt mark underneath one of his eyes. He observed Lambo, the two having similar features, and the green haired man simply sneered.

"Urgh. Seriously, this snotty brat is my descendant? Giotto must be out of his mind if he's having this brat be one of Tsuna guardians…" The green haired man whined, stilling when he felt another presence behind him, and glanced to find Giotto there.

"Ah…Primo." "Lampo." Giotto greeted in return, smiling fondly at the scene before turning serious.

"The situation in Italy…it appears that the three heirs have been killed, leaving only Xanxus and Iemitsu child. Xanxus cannot inherit our will, but I do not wish for Iemitsu child to take the flag of Vongola. It's only a matter of time before the Ring Conflicts begin." The Primo reported, noting the shock on Lampo face.

"I see…" Lampo surprise melted to thoughtfulness, looking at his descendant with a fond look, and then it turned to pure loathing as he said, "Is that the reason why all of our descendants are being gathered in Namimori? For Iemitsu son to have his guardians?"

"…From what Daemon reported, yes." Giotto answered with a sigh, and continued.

"There's also another problem Alaude found with his own descendant. A very complicated one that if left alone, it will danger his descendant and his family."

"So…what is it?" Lampo questioned, somewhat curious now.

"It's…a matter we have to leave to Tsunayoshi expertise. We cannot interfere with this no matter what, because this is all a trial for Tsunayoshi and…"

Slowly, Giotto head turned to the group of boys that were currently in a brawl. Lampo following his boss gaze, glancing from Lambo to them, and already understood.

"…For them."

* * *

**Part 5: The Aloof Cloud**

Despite the silence of the night, Tsuna found it rather noisy with the spirits and human souls skittering about in a frantic mess. The Shinigami forcing himself to ignore the noise and tune them out in favor of following Kukasabe through the streets of Namimori, the vice-chairman being the one to wait for Tsuna instead of Hibari and was asked to guide the brunette to the meeting place. Walking in silence, the Shinigami found the air stifling and the panicking souls never helping his mood, and even attempted to glare at one soul that kept tailing them like a stalker. Kukasabe noted the brunette glances and smiled softly, deciding to speak up for once.

"To be honest, this is the first I heard of Kyo-san asking for someone other than me to…indulge in a conversation." The vice-chairman began, "Although he doesn't say much regardless."

"So why did he want to talk to me, Kukasabe-san?" The Shinigami questioned, his eyes constantly glancing around him, but kept his attention to the human.

"Well…He hasn't said to me why, but I have an idea." Kukasabe said with uncertainty, and continued to speak since the brunette asked nothing. "Kyo-san mentioned something about you, Tachibana-san, being able to see ghosts and the alike. I'm assuming he might ask you a personal favor."

"If he wants to fight with ghosts, he needs to get his head checked." Tsuna bluntly stated, the nagging in the back of his head arising once again.

"I'll be honest here: I wouldn't be surprised if Kyo-san wanted to fight ghosts that disturbs the school." The Vice-Chairman joked yet at the same time was serious much to Tsuna disbelief, "But it's not about any mysterious or spirits haunting the school."

"Then what is it?" The Shinigami inquired, curious now since the fact the prefect beloved school was not involved.

"Kyo-san will tell you himself, but…This is my words, Tachibana-san." The now somber looking Kukasabe never broke the eye-contact between him and the brunette. "If what Kyo-san said about you is true, then you might as well be the only one who can help him. He never put his faith in anyone else much as you, so please…Help Kyo-san."

Silence lingered between the two, Kukasabe deemed that the brunette accepted and faced the front.

And Tsuna… He was conflicted on what he felt that time; the claws that scratched and gripped his head so tightly, or the mysterious warmth that filled his heart known as happiness that someone could count on him.

Tsuna never spoke of the hope in the vice-chairman voice.

**0000**

Of all the places to meet up, it had to be Namimori shrine. The Shinigami glanced at the vice-chairman, who took place as a guard at the entrance like it was the most natural thing to do. Kukasabe gestured to the top of the stairs and said:

"Kyo-san should be waiting over there. I highly doubt he would leave since he is asking a lot."

"Let me ask this…why could he not ask me at school? Use his authority to say…Call me into the Reception Room and ask whatever he needs to ask?" Tsuna asked, adding sarcastically, "Because I'm sure what authority he had was also used to kick the night-shift police officer from the park."

"I wouldn't question what he does…He hates people to interrupt him for business matters and does not like eavesdroppers. Added, you are usually with people, Tachibana-san." Kukasabe answered the best he can. At the confused expression he received, the vice-Chairman elaborated.

"He hates crowding."

_"I totally forgot about that one piece of information."_ The Shinigami thought, unsure what to make of that simple reason other than the fact Hibari was simply anti-social.

After thanking the other, Tsuna walked up the stairs. His mind thinking of many scenarios that the bloodthirsty prefect wanted from him. A ghost matter relating to his family, Tsuna summarized from his conversation with Kukasabe earlier, and just wondered how bad it was to the point Hibari wanted to request for his help.

From what Tsuna knew, there not much information regarding Hibari or his family for him to be in any danger. The Shinigami sighed loudly.

"Seriously, I'm going to chew Giotto head for giving me little information…" Tsuna grumbled, taking in his surroundings to find out he reached the top already, and frowned.

The shrine stood tall and radiant as ever despite the night. The wooden board that stood at one side was rumored to be always empty, but at night and to certain people there would be many slips of paper posted with requests. The invisible thick red and white string that disappears time to time swayed back and forth, the giant golden bells jingling softly with every tug from the wind. Finally, the stone guardian of a dog said to follow you with its eyes during the day and disappears at night was –true to the rumor- not there.

What the said dog did, no one knows except maybe patrolling Namimori like a certain prefect from the Disciplinary Committee.

Speaking of the prefect, Tsuna looked around to find no silhouette of Hibari anywhere until his gaze landed on the roof by instinct. What little light the moon had to offer was more than enough to spot Hibari, sitting on the wooden beam, and seeping out a killer intent.

The Shinigami sweat-drop when the prefect stood up. Visibly, he gulped when he caught sight of tonfas glinting menacingly in the light.

A few seconds later, Tsuna found himself flipping back and away from a tonfa embedding itself into the ground. The Shinigami guard never lessened when he was facing a very bloodthirsty prefect, who charged in after picking up his tonfa, and Tsuna immediately blocked an attack barehanded. The wince went noticed by a smirking Hibari, already on the offensive and continued to do so.

Takeshi was right when he said tonfas hurt and they do hurt!

"H-Hey! Hibari-san! Didn't you want to talk about something?!" Tsuna reasoned, dodging another swipe of tonfas aimed for his head this time.

"Hn." Was simply the answer.

"Hibari-san! I didn't come here to fight! I thought you wanted to ask something of me!" The Shinigami exclaimed, stepping back when the prefect paused yet his stance never wavered.

Tsuna, believing that his attempts to reason with Hibari succeeded, relaxed his guard. However, the hope he had was short-lived when caramel eyes widened at the increase of the murderous intents seeping out of Hibari.

Apparently, his method of peacefully settling things irked the bloodthirsty prefect instead. Tsuna prepared himself for a week or two worth of aches and bruises, because the familiar phrase that came from Hibari mouth broke all of his hopes.

"I'll bite you to death!"

**"HIIIIEEEEE!"**

**0000**

"Omnivore!Omnivore!" The fluffy ball of yellow known as Hibrid chirped from his spot on Tsuna head, affectionately tugging his chocolate locks.

The said brunette was leaning against the shrine box; out of breath, sore, and most likely covered in bruises that will be a dark purple in a few hours. Tsuna tiredly glared at Hibird, who seemed oblivious to it.

"Omnivore my ass…Your master decided to beat me up for being late by thirty seconds." Tsuna grumbled, letting the yellow bird be, and glared at the cause of his state.

Standing to his far right was Hibari, leaning against a wooden pillar of the shrine and arms crossed. The prefect glanced at the brunette, scowling at the sight of the small animal on the ghost herbivore head, and glared somewhere else.

If one saw closely, they see his chin looking slightly swollen courtesy of Tsuna counter-attack with a kick. Literally.

"Omnivore!Omnivore!" Hibird chirped once more.

Hibari Kyoya agreed with his pet for once. Smirking inwardly at the thought of another dummy to use for practice, but his focus turned back to the omnivore speaking up.

"Will you tell me why you wanted me here, Hibari-san? I'm sure it's not for a spar…Because I had enough of that for one night." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm, Omnivore. I'm sure Tetsu had told you." Hibari growled lowly, ignoring the surprise on the omnivore face.

The surprise went away, and Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Only what he assumed of what is going on with you lately; something about a ghost relating to your family matters. I don't know what you want me to do about it though." Tsuna explained sheepishly.

"Tetsu…" The prefect hissed the name like it was a curse, and the Shinigami wondered what the problem was now.

"I ordered for him to tell you the details and you would tell if you will…assist would be the word, in dealing with ghosts considering you are one yourself." Hibari explained, watching the omnivore nod.

"So does tha-" Tsuna began yet was interrupted.

"Kukasabe will call you the day before we depart so you can gather your belongings. Normally I would hate doing this, but…you are free to bring the herbivores with you. I expect you all to be on your best behavior that day." The prefect concluded without hearing an answer from the brunette.

Pure disbelief was present on the Shinigami face, much to the amusement of Hibari. The prefect smirked and added an afterthought.

"If you're not on time…" Tsuna knew what the other was going to say, "…I'll bite you, Omnivore."

Tsuna blinked, watching the silhouette of Hibari Kyoya heading down the stairs. The many thoughts that came to mind of tonight event, one thing came to mind instantly.

"What happened to the "to death" part? And don't I even get a say in this whether I want to help or not?!"

The Shinigami decided to not question it any further than needed.

* * *

**Extra For Part 5:**

"They sure have been going at it for a few days now." Hana remarked one day at the rooftop, sharp eyes watching the most violent prefect having a life and death match with the sarcastic brunette.

Hana wasn't sure what began, but she could only point it out when Kyoko suggested eating on the rooftop with Tachibana and the other monkeys. The dark haired girl had the right to look at her best friend like she was crazy.

The very same rooftop that was off-limits to everyone except for the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya!

Actually, Hana questioned the boys sanity too when she and Kyoko arrived on the rooftop.

Yamamoto had the gall to laugh and try to calm down Gokudera, who was sprouting curses that would make a sailor proud of him, at Hibari for "being close to his Sora-sama". Unfortunately for Yamamoto, the attempts were fruitless since it spurred the silver haired boy more than ever and Hibari could give less of a damn about the two since his focus was solely on none other than Tachibana!

On a side note, Tsuna and Hana were so glad that Ryohei was training instead of eating with them. They really needed to buy those earplugs soon.

If Hana was not sure that her life was in any potential danger, she would have taken a picture with her phone that day. The anti-social and violent prefect sitting next to Tachibana like they were the best buddies was a sight for sore eyes. Except Tachibana had to be the one to keep up the conversation, make sure Gokudera didn't snap, and eat at the same time.

Speaking of eating…

"Omnivore." Hibari demanded Tachibana attention and parted his mouth slightly.

"…You should be sooo happy I'm giving my last hamburger steak slice to you, Hibari-san." Tachibana grumbled, giving what the prefect wanted, and the said prefect ate silently.

There were no complaints on Tachibana cooking from the violent prefect and Hana couldn't blame him. Tachibana cooking was just too good to deny.

Scratch the buddies; they looked more like a couple at the moment.

Although no one ever heard of a couple sparring like Hana saw right now, and she believed right now that only the brunette was on par with Hibari. The dark haired girl shrugged at the fight, going back to eating her bento, and talking to Kyoko of the latest fashion in the shopping districts of Namimori.

"Hibari-san! Can we stop now?!" Tsuna whined as he blocked a tonfa with his bare hands and winced at the impact. Round caramel eyes gave a pleading look at the prefect, "I don't think its right to fight when there is lunch and I have food for everyone including you, Hibari-san!"

Movements were paused at the brunette words, and Hibari considered the pros and cons to them. Steel eyes glancing to the homemade lunch done by the Omnivore, and with great reluctance ended the fight. Collapsible tonfas were hidden immediately underneath the dark jacket, and the brunette sighed in relief.

"Sora-sama, if you need me to get rid of this bastard say the word!" Hayato suggested once Tsuna sat down. Emerald eyes glaring at the prefect that plopped down next to his savior and pointed at him, "Hibari! Move away from Sora-sama this instant!"

"Omnivore. Lunch." Hibari ignored the annoying herbivore and stared straight at the brunette.

"Right, Hibari-san…" Tsuna sighed at his own luck, pulling out a bento with a dark purple cloth, and handed it over to the prefect.

"Call me Kyoya, Omnivore." Hi-Kyoya demanded as he took the bento.

"Right, Kyoya….Wait…" The Shinigami paused to think, processed, and snapped his head to stare at the smirking Kyoya with wide eyes.

Apparently the others were shocked as well by the sudden development. Shortly, Hana laughed at the scene and had no qualms in taking a photo of the monkeys shocked looks.

It didn't help when a little yellow puffball nesting on Tsuna hair chirped a merry "Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" Then Hayato snapped of his stupor and began to curse Kyoya at the top of his lungs.

Watching the group from the shadows, a striking carbon copy of Kyoya except older and with platinum hair resisted the urge to sigh like an herbivore.

"Giotto acted like an herbivore too until he finally understood…" Alaude mumbled quietly and disappeared in flames of bright purple.

* * *

**Part 6: The Deceitful Mist**

There were a lot of things Tsuna forgave, because he never any reason to get angry in the first place. If he can even understand anger despite how much his…friends pointed out that the Shinigami does get angry instead of plain old irritated.

Friends, companions that the Shinigami never thought he would have. People he would consider so close to him akin to family.

Maybe it was a month or two that he began to stay in Namimori, but so much had happened and Tsuna never expected to be so attached to these humans before he even understood it.

That's why he can probably understood the reason his friends got angry for his sake and he got angry for their sake.

Giotto always said he was too kind, even if Tsuna didn't acknowledge it at all.

Perhaps his boss was right, because right now the Shinigami was appalled at these sorry excuses for parents!

In the beginning, a young girl was called to his attention by melo-Daemon Spade. A timid girl by the name of Nagi had been caught in a car accident very much like Hayato except this was worse than his silver haired friend.

No longer having his body tied down by the Human Realm, Tsuna phased through the hospital door to find Nagi in a critical condition. Tied and connected to many tubs and wires, the Shinigami could make out the girl head among the white if not for the faintest traces of purple hair.

"There's not much time, but I'll see what I can do to help you out." Tsuna spoke softly, eyes narrowing at the constant beeps from the heart monitor.

Shaking his head, Tsuna walked out of the room in time to watch the girl parents abandoned her. All too unaware of Nagi sensing his presence in the room along with her parents outside to the point of even hearing their conversation earlier

**000**

Even paralyzed, even unconscious, and even tied down to the bed Nagi could hear clearly what went on around her.

"Dear, Nagi…!" That was her mother greeting her father.

"I heard…Damn it, that girl made me skip my business meeting." Hah, the purple haired girl was not surprised at those words.

"That girl…I heard she saved a cat…" Her mother explained, disbelief and disappointment present in her tone.

"The doctor informed me that she can be saved if we donate organs to transplant for her…" Her father suggested, but Nagi knew from before and now that it would be futile for them to try.

"I don't want to!" Her mother exclaimed, hands clenching her arms tighter, and before her father could say anything her mother continued.

"I never understood that girl! She was so quiet and shy…She never made any friends! She was more of a stranger than my own child. I refuse to give anything out to her when she had done nothing worthy!"

"Tch! Do what you want then, I'm going back to the meeting!" Hurried footsteps echoed through the halls and a woman shout called for the man to return.

Nagi knew that the entire time her parents never cared for her. Her father too busy to look after her and her mother not even willing to try to understand her. They were so reluctant to do anything, but Nagi knew deep down in their hearts they rather leave her to die than to save her.

It didn't matter at this point if she died or not, she just wanted this to end.

"There's not much time, but I'll see what I can do to help you out." A new voice spoke, a boy most likely, and Nagi could sense his presence in the room.

"Damn it! What a sorry excuse of parents they are!" The boy exclaimed, obviously angry at her parents.

If Nagi could frown in confusion, she would right now. An unknown boy that was in her room was angry for her sake and was more than willing to do whatever he can to help.

That thought touched her greatly; a stranger that wanted to help her, but couldn't.

Nagi knew that it was too late and she couldn't even thank the stranger for her consideration for her wellbeing.

"Oya Oya…It seems your powers are compatible with mine."

It was a dream that's for sure. A land purer than anywhere else that escaped the clutches of human society. The tranquility of the forest and the lake nearby soothed Nagi nerves despite being so close to death.

She was no longer tied down to a bed and looked around, taking note of a pure white dress she adorned. Then her eyes met a young man, not the one in her room, but another one. Simple his cloths were, but it never marred his handsome features.

The dark blue hair shaped oddly, reminding her of a fruit, but what caught her eye the most was the young man heterochromatic eyes. Blue and red…with kanji signs.

"Who…?" Nagi found herself asking, but the young man smiled at her before glancing behind her and chuckled.

"I'm Rokudo Mukurou, but…Kufufufu, I have so many guest in one day."

**000**

It came with the perks of being a Shinigami or did it have to do with his life as a human before?

Tsuna had no clue, but he was thankful that it helped him look into Nagi mind to communicate with her.

What he stumbled onto was another world; a mindscape, Daemon Spade would explain later on.

Definitely, Nagi was there, but she wasn't alone. Tsuna really questioned the people around him these days.

"First Alaude…Now a Daemon Spade copy…" The Shinigami grumbled, stepping into the clearings to face the two. Upon hearing his voice, Nagi eyes widened by slight in recognition.

"You're that…boy." Nagi stated than questioned, earning a confused expression on Tsuna face.

"You were in my room saying you wanted to help me." The purple haired girl elaborated and smiled at the brunette, "Thank you."

"For…what? It's not like I saved you or anything." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and uncertain.

The entire time the two spoke, Mukuro frown etched deeper into his face. Finally, he broke the mood and spoke.

"Saving is the last thing your kind does, Shinigami-san. The most you do is watch someone die and drag their soul into Hell." The dark blue haired man hissed, glaring at Tsuna.

"I'm not sure who you have a grudge at, pineapple-"

"Pineapple?" Mukuro repeated darkly, "Its Rokudo Mukuro, idiot."

"Shut up and listen." Tsuna growled darkly, surprising the two. "I'm not here to reap Nagi-san soul, but if there is nothing to be done then someone will come for her and it isn't going to be me."

"…Daemon Spade then?" The dark blue haired man spat the name like it was acid.

"I don't know. Could be him or someone else within the vicinity." The Shinigami shrugged, looking over at the flustered Nagi that hid behind Mukuro. Tsuna crossed his arms, his gaze never wavered from the girl.

"Now what do you want to do, Nagi? Live or die?"

**000**

Daemon Spade was a name Mukuro never wanted to hear in his entire lifetime.

Illusionists were always like the mist; there yet not there at the same time. No one knows if they were truly immortal or not, or if they were even a monster.

Daemon Spade in Mukuro eyes was an abomination, helping those useless Shinigami that did nothing and stare at the decease all day. Waiting for their prey to appear and take them away to a faraway place.

They never helped or save people, and the fact Daemon was even helping those fools irritated Mukuro.

That's why the Illusionist was confused by the appearance of the Shinigami. No older than Nagi with the messiest chocolate locks and caramel eyes that turned orange with determination to help the girl.

"Why are you trying to help someone that isn't part of your job, Shinigami?" Mukuro demanded, tempted to pull out his trident to stab the brunette.

"It is part of my job, but it makes me quite angry at these sorry excuse for parents that aren't even trying to help Nagi. So I'll take this a personal matter." The Shinigami answered, his gaze returning to Nagi, "Now what do you want to do?"

"I…There isn't…much time for me left is there?" Nagi asked softly, purple eyes that shined with awe when she first appeared turned dull at the reality.

"No, there isn't…The most I can do is extend your life to about another day or two until the doctors actually do something." The Shinigami informed with a shake of his head.

At this point, Mukuro wasn't going to let things happen naturally. No, he won't let it happen to _**his**_ dear Nagi. Chuckling darkly, catching the attention of the two, Mukuro spoke.

"In case the Shinigami has not noticed, I'm an illusionist." The Illusionist looked at Nagi with a smile, not a smirk, but a smile that made the girl blush madly.

"Considering you are a copy of Daemon, I'm not surprised anymore." The brunette corrected, but he was ignored no less.

"I can recreate your organs using my illusion. Then you can function normally and have your life extended, but remember…I'm the one who is supplying those illusions." Mukuro proposed to the girl, and turned serious, "In exchange, I'll ask for your help through our connection."

At the hopeful look from Nagi, the illusionist faced the Shinigami with a smug smirk as if he won this match.

"Now you won't get to reap Nagi soul if I'm the one helping her." Mukro sneered at the Shinigami, who raise a brow at him.

"That was my intention from the beginning; find a way to save Nagi, not reap her soul. I only stated the possible outcomes if nothing is done. You just made my work easier, Rokudo Mukuro." The brunette countered, looking pleased at the scowl on the illusionist face.

"Um…" Nagi soft-spoken voice interrupted them, the two boys head looked at the determined girl.

"Your name…?" The girl asked, looking at the Shinigami.

"…Tsunayoshi, or just Tsuna, Nagi." Tsuna introduced himself, but Nagi simply scowled.

"My name…its Chrome Dokuro from now on. Only Mukuro-sama and Bossu can call me Nagi if they want to." Mukuro wanted to cry in tears of happiness and hug Na- No, his Chrome-, but refrained to keep his image.

"Whatever works for you, Chrome." The Shinigami nodded in approval to Chrome request. Chrome nodded, smiling brighter than before now that she found her will to live all thanks to Mukuro and Tsuna.

"Thank you, Mukro-sama. Bossu." The girl thanked once more.

"Bossu?" Tsuna questioned the new nickname he received.

"Because I'll be under not only Mukuro-sama care, but Bossu as well." Chrome explained with a flush, hoping she didn't offend the brunette.

"I don't mind, but-"The Shinigami began, but the words stopped in his throat at the happiness gleaming in Chrome purple eye. Tsuna sighed and gave up for the time being.

Smirking in glee, Mukuro summoned his trident and spun it once before he pointed it at Chrome.

"Kufufufufufu. Now that we have that settled, let's make your organs, shall we? ~"

**0000**

**A few days later…**

"Now then, everyone…We have a few transfer students that are coming into our school." The teacher announced and looked at the door, "You can come in now."

The Shinigami wasn't for one to pay attention in class. Things were just ridiculous in general like that stupid Nezu-Sensei. Thus when the brunette was more than willing to ignore what was going on in class for the rest of the day like usual; there was nothing interesting about transfer student. The door slid open, and the reaction was instant.

Majority of the boys were gossiping about the cute girl and the girls were wary of the two boys that were the oddest thing ever.

"Keh! Ken, Byon."

"…Chikusa."

At that point, Tsuna still didn't pay attention till he heard a familiar name.

"N-Nice to meet you, I'm Chrome Dokuro…" Chrome introduced herself to the class shyly.

**THUD**

"Tachibana! What are you doing?!" The teacher yelled, not amused one bit how the brunette suddenly fell over.

"Sora-sama! Are you all right?" Hayato, followed by Takeshi, Kyoko, and Hana, were concerned over their friend well-being.

"…I'm fine, you guys." Tsuna reassured them, sitting upright on his seat, and smiled so brightly at the teacher that all the boys and girls blushed. The excuse the brunette used was, "I honestly thought I dropped one of my lunchboxes that had grilled pineapples in it and fell over when reaching for it while not disturbing your class."

The two boys, Ken and Chikusa, winced at the mention of pineapples. They knew for sure who that was directed to.

Chrome on the other hand acted like it was normal. His friends were simply confused at the meaning.

In another class a floor above them, a certain pineapple head sneezed after he sat down next to sleeping and familiar white haired boy with a bandage across his nose.

* * *

**Extra 1 For Part 6:**

For once alone at the Namimori Shrine, Tsuna took the opportunity to get much needed rest before heading to Takesushi to make lunch for tomorrow.

At least that was the plan until a certain pineapple head appeared out of nowhere in indigo flames. Mukuro smirking in that creepy manner as usual, but Tsuna swore that his cheek was swollen.

"Kufufufu~ That Skylark is very fun to tease, especially when it comes to you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro commented, knowing what the brunette was thinking.

"Right, I'll ask Chrome what flowers you like for you early funeral. So young too…" Tsuna sighed dramatically and added, "Maybe I'll add pineapples to the theme."

"Not funny, Tsunayoshi-kun." The illusionist scowled at the mention of the accursed fruit.

"I thought you were just calling me Shinigami, Mukuro. What happened for you to suddenly change names?" The Shinigami changed the subject.

"Oya? Did you liked me calling you that, Shinigami?" Mukuro asked playfully.

"Nope."

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"I'm curious to know whether you still hate me for being a Shinigami or you seem to have tolerated me…is the question, Mukuro." Tsuna elaborated, observing the contemplating look on the illusionist face.

The silence was short-lived for the brunette when Mukuro spoke.

"Your answer never did satisfy me. You were angry for Chrome sake and are willing to save her just for that. I don't understand it; Shinigamis never get angry nor do they care except for the Boss and his guardians along with higher rank ones. "The illusionist explained, analyzing the Shinigami in front of him, and added, "You are near that level, but most would at your level would be unable to comprehend such emotions and instead go crazy. I know that since I have seen a few myself."

"When you were still friendly with your brother or after?" The Shinigami prodded, noting the scowl of displeasure that disappeared shortly.

"Both, but do answer this…Did you save those humans and Chrome for the simple term of "friends"? Or was it because of your mission, Shinigami?" Mukuro demanded than asked, heterochromatic eyes never leaving the brunette form.

"…I don't know." Tsuna answered, tilting his head to stare straight at the orange sky, and continued speaking. "Maybe it was a job at the beginning. Maybe I did get angry at some people. Maybe I did feel concern for them. But what is most important is that before I even know it; I actually became friends with them. They taught me what these emotions are. That I am eternally grateful for." The Shinigami turned his head to stare at Mukuro with orange iris, "Does that satisfy you, Mukuro?"

"Hmmm. ~~ Nope, not even a little, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro sighed softly at his own lie, but smirked nonetheless.

"What?! Why, Mukuro? I was honest!" Tsuna exclaimed, eye wide in disbelief.

"Kufufuffu~ you forget that having such thoughts will hinder your job, but…I suppose it isn't a bad thing from what I heard from Daemon before he left the Clan. " The illusionist reminded, noting the sullen look on Tsuna adorable face.

"…Pineapple…" The Shinigami grumbled loudly enough for Mukro to hear intentionally.

"…Be glad you are so cute that I'll let that slide."

"That's cre-DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER TO ME!" Tsuna shrieked, immediately standing up when the pineapple head took a step closer.

Unfortunately for our adorable Shinigami, he miscalculated his step on the stairs, and slipped. Tsuna shrieking profanities as he fell and slid down the stairs, yelping in pain for every blunt edge hitting his skin.

Mukuro simply laughed at the sight of the now dubbed clumsy Tsunayoshi.

"Kufufufufu~ you are far more interesting than the Mafia combined, Tsunaoshi-kun." There was underlying dark tone in those words.

At the bottom of the stairs, Tsuna shuddered as he felt a chill.

* * *

**Extra 2 For Part 6:**

"It's good that Chrome getting along with other people." Mukuro pointed out one day at the rooftop during lunch.

Tsuna and the others acted like they didn't see the usually creepy pineapple head smile softly at the girls talking to one another. They could understand the illusionist reason though for Chrome had been alone for most of her life until she met Mukuro and Tsuna.

Discreetly, Tsuna glanced over to the girls where Kyoko was chatting happily about her favorite sweets to Chrome and Hana making the girl comfortable by offering help in homework. Of course, they were eating the cookies that the Shinigami made yesterday and had too much to spare thus he shared it with his friends.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome called out, offering Tsuna homemade chocolate cookies with white chocolate chunks.

Chikusa and Ken immediately tensing up realizing what the cookies were made off, and slowly backed away hiding behind Takeshi. Much to the confusion of the others, including the girls.

"Is that…chocolate?" The illusionist sounded scandalized, eyes wide that- Was that glee Tsuna and his friends were witnessing?!- glimmered at the sight of those cookies.

"Yes, I heard from Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan Bossu is the best cook and baker." The purple haired girl looked over at the Shinigami with her only good eye, the other covered by an eye patch with a skull on it. Purple iris shine as if expecting for the brunette to say something.

"Um…right, I always make a lot so I usually share them. The cookies too." Tsuna commented, feeling awkward than embarrassed. Mainly due to the nagging in the back of his head sending signals of upcoming danger.

True to his intuition, after Mukuro took one bite of his cookie the pineapple head simply groaned at the taste and suddenly tackled Tsuna to the ground, and the poor Shinigami hoped that Kyoya was still asleep at this time.

"You pineapple bastard! What do you think you are doing to Tsuna-sama?!" Hayato stood up and demanded; features distorted to pure anger at Mukuro, and pulled out dynamites.

"Hahahaha. Mukuro, you shouldn't do that to Tsuna!" Takeshi said cheerfully, but if one observed closely they see how strained the smile was.

"I care little of you idiots, but Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro stared straight at the nervous Tsuna with such seriousness the Shinigami wasn't sure if the illusionist was joking or not when he said the next sentence:

"Please marry me, Tsunayoshi-kun."

…

"Hibari! You shouldn't EXTREMELY throw your tonfas at people! What if they get an EXTREME concussion or never wake up to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei exclaimed, itching to join the fight between Hayato, Kyoya, and Mukuro holding tightly onto Tsuna like a bride.

"You pineapple bastard! Don't defile Tsuna-sama with your dirty hands!" The silver haired boy practically screeched, throwing dynamites at Mukuro, "Don't worry, Tsuna-sama! I will end those bastard lives today!"

"I would be more than happy if I can get away from this and still be walking!" Tsuna refuted, struggling to get out of Mukuro tight hold on his waist, and ducked his head down by a hair breadth when a tonfa came flying in aiming for the illusionist head.

Unfortunately for Kyoya, Mukuro blocked it with his trident. The illusionist smirk never faltered one bit in the heat of the battle he had stirred up with a little confession.

"Pineapple herbivore." Without letting his movements falter in the fight, Kyoya spoke, "For disturbing my nap, for causing havoc in my presence, for simply existing to irritate me, and for declaring what is not yours- **I'll bite you to death!** "

"Oya, oya...When did Tsunayoshi-kun said he belonged to you?" Mukuro baited with a smirk, thwarting dynamites headed his way, and let the bomb explode in the air.

As the most violent people continued to fight, Ryohei eventually joining to the extreme, Hana looked at the smiling Chrome. Kyoko giggled, knowing what her new friend thought.

"You're a devil in disguise of an angel, Chrome. Baiting all of those monkeys like that." Hana bluntly stated, smirking at the new revelations of her classmate.

"It's fun to see Mukuro-sama express his love for chocolate." Chrome giggled as well, taking another bite of Tsuna homemade cookies as did Kyoko.

"Definitely a devil in disguise of an angel." The dark haired girl repeated and glanced over to find the brunette near his breaking point from how much he was scowling.

"Between you and Tachibana, I wonder who would be in first place in terms of looks deceive everything."

**Conclusion: The Sky That Accepts All**

"Did you find him yet, Yamamato?!" Hayato exclaimed on the phone, panic running through him as he rushed through the busy streets of Namimori shopping district.

"No, I can't find him at Takesushi or within our district." Takeshi sighed dejectedly over the phone, "How about on your end, Hayato? Everyone?"

"Tachibana isn't at any of our houses or complex. We can't find him at the park either from what Ryohei said." Hana grumbled, shouts of "EXTREME!" were heard through the speaker.

"Chrome? Mukuro? What about you guys?" Takeshi asked, running toward the school now in hopes that maybe their friend was with Hibari.

"He isn't here at Kokuyo Land, Yamamoto-san." Chrome soft-spoken voice answered a negative, worried lacing her tone. She added, "Mukuro-sama said he might be in the Spirit Realm before he came to Namimori so he's going to look there."

"I see…Well, tell the pineapple bastard he better find something soon! I really don't want to break the news to the bastard." Hayato demanded, almost shuddering at the thought of a homicidal Hibari. No longer in the shopping district, the silver haired boy was running to the same direction as Yamamoto. The school.

"We'll contact you if we find something of Tachibana, monkey." Hana curtly stated and hanged up before Hayato could say anything.

"I'll head over to Namimori right now. Chikusa and Ken said they would let me know if they saw Bossu." Chrome informed them, hearing Takeshi response.

"All right, Chrome. Thanks a lot." Takeshi hanged up shortly, seeing the school and the familiar form of Hayato at the gates.

"Hayato!" The baseball star called, approaching the other, and stood next to him.

"Yamamoto." Hayato greeted, his normally scowling face was now filled with worry. The two looked at the now empty school dyed in orange caused by the sunset. The familiar color reminding them of a certain brunette that they were searching for. Pain and worry filled their chest when the Shinigami hasn't appeared in school in the last few days nor could they spot him in his ethereal form floating around Namimori.

"…Does Hibari know that Tsuna disappeared, Hayato?" Takeshi asked slowly, his smile not present and his cheerful aura gone.

"…He would be blinder than a snake and we would be dumber than Mochida if he didn't know." Hayato answered with a shake of his head and sighed in irritation, "Everyone is staying away from Mr. Cloud of Doom, who is probably going to have the next "herbivore" in the hospital for the most insignificant crime ever. Just because Tsuna-sama has no appeared in school the last few days. Imagine what he'll be like if we told him straight up Tsuna-sama has disappeared without a word."

"…Tonfas hurt." The baseball star stated, shuddering at the thought.

"Trust me…We all know." The silver haired boy sighed once more in irritation and glared at Takeshi.

"Are you sure Tsuna-sama didn't say anything?"

"Yep."

"…I'm not planning to die early without a fight, you idiot." Hayato declared, resisting the temptation to pull out a dynamite.

"But wait…Wouldn't we see Tsuna then?" Takeshi pointed out, "Since he would be the one to guide our souls?"

"…Shut up and let's go in already."

**000**

In the Reception room, the air was tense between the DC members and their Chairman. A tension that could snap any second with unnecessary noise, which was why majority left soon as they can and on the insistence of Kukasabe that he can handle their leader.

The members pray for their Vice-Chairman safety.

The Vice-Chairman sighed silently when the last of the members left for patrols. He had an inkling to what had caused the Chairman dark mood and murderous intents that he takes out on the students for the smallest of crimes. And it all started with a certain brunette by the name of Tachibana Sora that disappeared without a word for the last few days.

Kukasabe prayed that Tachibana returns soon to end this nightmare and prayed for his safety in facing Kyo-san wrath.

The silence of the room gave some comfort to Kyoya, lessening his bloodlust in his system as he signed the papers one by one. Surprisingly he got more paperwork done than he had before the incident at his family main house.

Only that Omnivore had been the one to settle the regret that lingered in that accursed ho use and Kyoya gave his respect to the brunette; a Shinigami to be specific.

To Kyoya, the Omnivore will always be on the top of his list to fight, to protect, and to care for. Not that he would ever admit that last part out loud. That's how deep his respect for the Omnivore went.

Tachibana Sora-No, Tsunayoshi was his sky that gathered everything underneath him.

Like those herbivores that flock toward him for example.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the first to be saved by the Omnivore and later helped him in his mission.

Kyoya always made sure that the baseball herbivore would be hurt the most for being the first.

Gokudera Hayato was the second, who found a place with Tsunayoshi, and revere the ground he walked on.

The prefect made a note to hurt him as well for not only destroying school property with those dynamites, but for always being close to the Omnivore.

The girls, Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko, found a place too. But they were minor compared to the others.

Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoya had no idea how, but the loud herbivore became one of the many friends of the Omnivore. And declared him to be his little brother.

Kyoya had no grudge except for the fact he's loud, disturbed his nap, destroyed school property in his fights with the other herbivores, and constantly bothered him when the loud herbivore found out his relationship with Tsunayoshi.

Chrome Dokuro, Kyoya had no grudge, but the fact she was related to the pineapple herbivore made him very wary of her.

Rokudo Mukuro, or the pineapple herbivore, Kyoya loathed that bastard for constantly breaking school rules. Using illusions on the students, creating fights with the other herbivores, planning on taking over his school, and constantly flirting with _**his** _ Omnivore!

The prefect could listed more on what he wanted to do with the pineapple herbivore from strangling his neck with his chains or bite him to death via tonfas.

Regardless of their differences, Kyoya was baffled how much they followed Tsunayoshi. And Kyoya, the prefect too knew he was under that spell the Omnivore had casted on all of them.

Not that he would admit it of course.

But the spell disappeared along with the castor himself one day out of nowhere. A single day he didn't come to school without a single note and the days that followed the Omnivore never appeared at all.

Simply put, Kyoya was irritated that the presence that soothed him was gone. That no one, even the Omnivore friends, knew where he was gone to or when he would be back.

Thus the nightmare began for the entire school and continued on when two certain herbivores with silver hair and dark hair respectively walked into the Reception Room.

"Ah, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san." Kukasabe greeted them at the door nervously, "What brings you two here?"

"Is Hibari in?" The baseball herbivore questioned, glancing inside the room to find a small stack of papers on the desk and Kyoya indeed inside.

"Yes, he is, but…what for?" The Vice-Chairman asked curiously.

"To tell him that we don't know when Tsuna-sama will return since the pineapple bastard said if he is not in Namimori or Kokuyo Land, he is most likely in the Spirit Realm." Hayato hissed lightly, tensing up when the murderous intents spike.

Kyoya was satisfied at how the two herbivores were on guard, preparing to pull out their weapons at any given time.

**"Explain."**

Because he really needed to vent out this frustration if they don't give a good explanation.

**0000**

For a Shinigami, Tsuna definitely had regrets when he left the Human Realm to report to his boss. He really tried to delay the report to be honest and lasted for two good weeks after Chrome Dokuro was saved until a messenger came.

Did he ever mentioned he hated Namehages before?

No? Well, he hates them now for sure after waking up to see a bright red mask of an oni and a figure draped in straw holding a knife pointed at him.

Let's say he automatically shrieked like a girl and attempted to exorcise them via paper seals until he was picked up and stuffed into a barrel.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Tsuna shrieked as he kicked and struggle inside the dark barrel.

"Hahi! Haru needs to deliver you to Primo-san, Tsuna-san!" The Namehage, Haru, explained as she moved to leave the Human Realm.

"Haru?!" The Shinigami exclaimed in pure shock at the fact the Namehage was Haru, but at the same after he thought about it he was not surprised at all.

"Hahi, desu!"

Tsuna wished he could punch someone and that someone appeared in the form of his boss, Giotto. That is until the barrel stopped moving so much and opened, revealing the familiar office of the boss of the Shinigami.

The Namehage disappeared when he met the light of the world once more.

"Tttsssunnnaaa~~" Giotto called out, moving to hug the brunette, who immediately jumped out of the barrel in time just for the blond to fall in, and G putting the lid on top of it.

"…Should I question this, G?" Tsuna asked, watching as G tied up the barrel with ropes and grumbling about his boss antics.

"It's punishment for not getting his paperwork done since he was so worried about you and skipped on his paperwork when he heard you were coming back." The red haired Spirit explained and added, "Which was supposed to be two weeks ago, brat."

"Hey…I didn't know for sure if I was going to be stuck in the Spirit Realm forever after having so much fun in the Human Realm." The brunette defended, expecting a scolding when all he received was chuckles from G, and found his unruly locks ruffled affectionately.

"I know. We were going to explain it to you on what happens next, but since you didn't appear….Asari suggested having Haru bring you here Japanese-style." G informed, rolling his eyes at the pout he received.

"Right and scare the life out of me…." Tsuna grumbled, recalling the Namehage costume she had on. The two turned their heads to the sound of constant thuds coming from the barrel. Shaking back and forth, threatening to fall, the Primo inside shouted profanities before getting to the point.

"G! Let me out! I want to hug Tsunayoshi!" Giotto whined, letting out a yelp of pain when the barrel fell over to the side and began rolling toward one side of the room.

"Not going to happen, Giotto. Until you promise to do your paperwork after Tsuna leaves." The red haired Spirit compromised.

"Leave?" The brunette questioned, recalling something odd that G said.

"We'll explain it in a bit." G promised and glared at the barrel, "Well, Giotto?!"

"Fine! Long as I get to spoil Tsuna before he leaves!" The blond relented, knowing he had to do the paperwork eventually.

"By the Lords no…" Tsuna groaned as G worked on undoing the ropes to release their boss.

**0000**

"Ahem…As G said-" The blond glared lightly at his right-hand man, who was grinning, and turned back to Tsuna, "We're going to explain what happens next after you encountered these specific people we assigned you."

"Are you going to explain to me why they look so much like your guardians, Primo?" Tsuna demanded, watching Giotto smile softly.

"Why not tell me your thoughts on this, Tsunayoshi?" No longer playful, Giotto was serious like the boss he was, and waited for the brunette to answer.

"…I don't know very well about your history, Primo. The most I can assume from what rumors were done and a little bit of your history is that these humans you asked me to help are related to you biologically no matter how little." The brunette answered professionally, biting his lower lip to ease the knots of anxiety in his stomach, and saw his boss nod slowly in approval.

"Correct, Tsunayoshi. They are related to us, but from several centuries away…Except for Daemon Spade and Rokudo Mukuro since they are directly related as brothers." Giotto elaborated, watching Tsuna expression scrunch up in confusion, and resisted the urge to take a picture right there.

"But what about your descendant, Giotto? I'm sure we are related since you told me, but what about…I mean, I don't remember _**him**_   or _**them**_   in the first place. _**He**_ wasn't on the list." Tsuna pointed out.

Giotto smiled strained and G sighed, mumbling "idiot…" yet they both expected such an answer.

"Tsunayoshi. Listen to me carefully, all right?" The blond waited for Tsuna, who nodded in affirmative, and continued calmly.

"You are my descendant, Tsunayoshi. I have already told you this when I began training you that no matter what, you are my successor to the organization I created in hopes of protecting people out of the government reach. Understand?" The boss of the Shinigami observed his descendant reaction and did not like what he saw.

A very neutral and blank Tsuna that stared at Giotto and his right-hand man dully and the two shifted slightly at the cold air around them.

"But Giotto…" The brunette began to speak thus breaking the tension and his expression became melancholy.

"Am I not dead in the Human Realm? I'm a nobody who appears out of nowhere looking like someone who should have been six feet under many years ago and suddenly takes the claim of a successor? I don't know what I am supposed to do about that, Giotto. You assigned me a mission to save these specific people that are related to you and even made friends with them, and now I'm suppose to go to the top of the world and announce that I'm your true successor? Explain that, Giotto." Tsuna practically hissed at the end, losing formalities between a boss and subordinate.

The usually timid and quiet boy that is actually sarcastic had confessed his true thoughts regarding the matter that bothered him for a long time now. For that, Giotto was never angry at Tsuna words and instead understanding his cause and their own. The blond sighed and stood from his seat at his desk, walking over toward Tsuna, and hugged him tight within reach. On the sidelines, G chuckled quietly at the surprise look on Tsuna face, and the brunette awkwardly returned the hug. The red-haired Spirit took the chance to speak.

"Kid, we're not asking you to take over the world's biggest criminal syndicate to change their ways. It's like you said; you're dead, no one really cares, and people would run around like headless chickens because you fucked up with their heads." G summarized the entire point of this conversation and added as an after though, "Daemon would be proud though on the last part."

"He would be ecstatic, G." Giotto supplied helpfully, breaking the hug yet his hands remain on Tsuna shoulders.

Kind and clear sky blue eyes gaze into the concerned caramel filled with uncertainty, but the blond only smiled and ruffled Tsuna locks despite how many times the brunette stated not to do it. Tsuna didn't argue this time.

"It's like G said, Tsuna…We're not going to ask you take the burden, but it will be your choice and always your choice. You were never meant to die that many years ago and the fact you are able to take on a physical form in the Human Realm means Fate also agrees with all of us as well. Regardless what everyone things…To me, you will always be my true successor even if you don't take the Vongola banner." The blond reminded with a fond smile.

"…So the next step is…?" The brunette brought up the subject of the conversation in the first place.

"Ah, that's right…I totally forgot about that." Giotto seemed to realize just now, much to G and Tsuna irritation.

Then, Giotto gave the brunette the brightest smile Tsuna has ever seen from his boss.

"From now on, you are going to live in the Human Realm!"

"…Huh?"

...

**"EH?!"**

**0000**

Many footsteps echoed throughout the near empty road leading up to Namimori Shrine. Up ahead of the group acting as leader was none other than Hibari Kyoya with his Vice-Chairman, and following behind him a few feet away were the uncertain herbivores that were friends with the Omnivore.

"Hey, Chrome! Are you sure he's going to be at Namimori Shrine?" Hayato demanded, obviously annoyed at the fact that it had to be Hibari taking lead.

"Yeah…That's what Mukuro-sama said as well. But how does Chairman know?" Chrome gave a puzzled look at the prefect back and flinched at the glare sent in her direction. Seemingly satisfied, Kyoya turned his head back to the road where Namimori Shrine was not too far away.

Despite the anxiety building up among the group, they remained calm for the most part except for one person that extremely wanted to run than walk. Hana, noticing the older brother of her best friend, simply sighed and placed the ear plugs in her ear. Just in time too.

"I CAN'T EXTREMELY TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'LL EXTREMELY RUN UP THERE!" Ryohei snapped, pulling out a bandanna to wrap around his forehead, and started running.

"OOOOHHHHH! EXTREME! I'LL SEE MY LITTLE BROTHER FIRST AT THE SHRINE!" The boxing captain bellowed, much to the unfortunate souls (and ears) that were nearby to hear them.

Hayato recovered first, anger taking over as he shouted at Ryohei.

"TURF-TOP! Can't you understand how to wait?!" Hayato yelled, but sadly Ryohei has run too far away to even hear him.

"Maa, maa, Hayato…We can follow Senpai example and run too. We can see Tsuna faster that way." Takeshi suggested optimistically, oblivious to the ire of his silver haired friend.

"You idiot! As if I'm going to start yelling and running like turf-top!" The silver haired boy hissed at Takeshi, who simply laughed.

"Kufufufu~ I'm afraid I'll have to agree with the puppy as well. I prefer not to do such…a boisterous thing." Mukuro commented out of nowhere, surprising a majority except for Chrome, who greeted him normally.

"Chrome-chan friend is interesting." Kyoko said cheerfully, "He even knows magic tricks!"

"Right, Kyoko…" Hana agreed, because she had nothing to argue that the creepy pineapple monkey does know a few tricks. He would be a decent human being if he stopped popping out of nowhere.

"Hey, pineapple bastard! Are you sure Tsuna-sama is at the Shrine?!" Hayato demanded immediately, glaring at Mukuro for the nickname.

"How rude, Hayato. Of course I'm sure my information is correct unlike someone." The illusionist sneered at the silver haired boy and continued walking ahead of the group with Chrome and her two female friends.

"That arrogant son of a-"The silver haired boy spat out curses, but stopped when Takeshi poked his shoulders twice and glared at the baseball star, "What?!"

"I don't want to be rude, but um…The others went on ahead." Takeshi pointed to the silhouettes of Kyoko and Hana disappearing up ahead.

"…Why didn't you say so, baseball freak?!" Hayato exclaimed, now running to catch up with the group with Takeshi in tow.

"Hahaha! Like I said, I didn't want to be rude!" The baseball star laughed, "But I'm curious to when did Hibari leave us."

That would be a mystery that remains forever that only the bastard knows, Hayato wanted to say yet will not out of the paranoia that the prefect would pop out of nowhere like the pineapple bastard.

**0000**

_"There were three things at most in this mission I gave you: One, it was to save our descendants from their untimely fates that were not supposed to occur until many years later. Two, we wanted you to find a place in the Human Realm since you are given the chance to live as a human and working as a Shinigami at the same time. So it was not only a personal favor from us, but also a trial for you as a Shinigami, Tsuna." Giotto explained, smiling at his descendant expression of understanding his words._

_"Then what is the last one?" Tsuna questioned, curious now. His answer was the expression on the blond face; melancholy yet joy at the same time._

_"The third, Tsunayoshi, was for your sake." The boss of the Shinigami began, "I mentioned that it was a trial for you as a Shinigami earlier; a trial to see if you are able to save these souls as few of the higher rank ones had done. To save them, you needed to discover the emotions you believed to have abandoned long ago and you definitely found them."_

_"Wait…Are you talking about…?" The brunette trailed of, images of the humans he became friends with in Namimori coming into mind._

_"Yes, that would be them. Bluntly put in a few words: You saved and gave them a place with you, and at the same time they had saved you in the end." Giotto concluded his smile never wavered as he spoke. "Remember and place your trust with your friends, Tsunayoshi."_

…So Giotto had explained, Tsuna recalled as he stepped into the Human Realm once more adorned in his school uniform and noticed he was at Namimori Shrine where Daemon had dropped him off at.

If Tsuna had any regrets, the brunette had none to be exact except for questions that lingered in his head after his meeting with Giotto. A heavy stone sunk into his stomach and stayed there, the Shinigami felt that something had been entirely off with the blond as if they were never going to meet again. Shaking his head, Tsuna scolded himself for such a thought, and looked up to the now orange sky.

They were…going to see each other again, right?

Sounds of footsteps hurrying up the stairs of Namimori shrine reached his ears and Tsuna watched for a long few seconds to only blink in bewilderment at the sight of the familiar boxing captain running up the stairs. Before the brunette could scream "Extreme!" he found his breath caught and the life of him being squeezed out by a weeping Ryohei yelling in mumbo-jumbo that Tsuna for the life of him could not decipher out.

"O-O-Onii-san! Y-You're killing me here!" Tsuna managed to stutter out and the arms around his waist loosened slightly to give him air, but never did they undo.

"We were so worried about you to the EXTREME, little brother!" Ryohei exclaimed –In Tsuna mind, finally relieved that Ryohei was speaking normally- and gave the Shinigami a stern look, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Tachibana."

Oh crap, when Ryohei stops using "Extreme" and doesn't yell; he's serious.

"Tsuna-sama/Tsuna/Tachibana/Sora-kun/Tachibana-san/Tsunayoshi-kun/Bossu!" A chorus of voices were arriving and the Shinigami craned his head to find the rest of his friends, including the two little kids Hayato was looking after, appearing in waves. Reluctantly, Ryohei put Tsuna down to greet their friends and the brunette was immediately assaulted; physically and emotionally.

First was Hana giving him the nastiest glare he ever saw before smacking him upside the head and Tsuna endured it, knowing he must have disappeared for too long to make his friends this worried.

"Ow…!" Still hurts though, Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, and was greeted with the concerned looks of the rest of his friends.

"Hmph. If you think that's the end, you got another thing coming." Hana grumbled angrily, but her tense shoulders was lessened by a comforting arm wrapped around them courtesy of Ryohei.

Second was Kyoko and Chrome, looking up and down on him, and seemingly satisfied that he was fine.

"Sora-kun, you shouldn't make us this worried!" Kyoko chastised lightly, frowning at the brunette.

"That's right, Bossu. You have to thank Mukuro-sama that we found you." Chrome agreed, gesturing to her savior approaching the Shinigami.

"Ah…is that right…? Thank you Mu-Ku-!" The brunette words were cut off when both of his cheeks were pulled harshly by gloved hands, round caramel eyes narrowed to glare at the culprit, who smirked deviously. Tsuna winced at another sharp tug.

"Much as I appreciated your thanks…You still had my dear Chrome and her friends worry about you. Kufufufu~" Mukuro stated, letting go of the chubby cheeks, and watched the Shinigami rubbed his cheeks to soothe the burning pain. The illusionist leaned his head forward, lips ghosting over Tsuna ear to whisper, "For your information…I was quite concerned too."

"…Thanks." Tsuna gave the pineapple head a very blank stare and stepped away from him to only find his back to bump against someone. He turned around to find a scowling Takeshi and a very worried Hayato.

"Um…Guys-Ow!" It was Takeshi that delivered that punch straight onto his head, the baseball star ignoring Hayato protest.

Amber eyes glared at the silver haired boy and Hayato went silent at that, knowing well enough he was stepping into a dangerous zone. Concerned emerald eyes glancing between his savior and Takeshi, letting the two have their moment to speak.

"This brings us back to when we first met, Tsuna. When you said you had to leave for a while and I did the dumbest thing…Except you told me when and how long you were going to be gone." Takeshi recalled how his friend saved him, but the fact the baseball star smiled and said the last part made the Shinigami guilty.

"Y-You didn't worry me, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato exclaimed noticing the crestfallen look on his savior face, but added reluctantly, "I had a faith you would return…But, it be reassuring to tell us like the baseball idiot wanted to say…"

Throughout the entire conversation, the Shinigami felt imaginary arrows were stabbing straight through his very being. All of them worded "guilt, guilt, and more guilt" thus the sarcastic Tsuna had been defeated and reprimanded of his friends concern.

Recovering, the brunette tried to look sheepish as he attempted to explain why he had been gone so long. Starting from the beginning where he was taken to the Spirit World to meet with his boss regarding his work as a Shinigami and given permission to live in the Human World with his friends; since that was his boss original intentions. Although he left some parts out about his boss true occupation when he was still a human and who he, Tsuna, was related too.

"So you planned to head back anyway. Just the monkey got too impatient." Hana concluded, satisfied at Tsuna nod.

"That is basically it. I wasn't really sure if I would come or not…guess I did in the end." Tsuna laughed at the end, but it was awkward and embarrassed.

At the end of the explanation; Hayato was weeping in joy that he wouldn't part from his "precious Tsuna-sama" any time soon, ignoring how Takeshi attempted to get him to stop crying. But they all knew the baseball star was just as excited at the revelations.

Speaking of tears, Ryohei wasn't too different as he kept crying "EXTREME BOSS! MY LITTLE BROTHER GETS TO STAY!" much to Hana displeasure. However if one saw her smile, they knew she along with Kyoko and Chrome were pleased that their best chief was staying for a very long time.

The pine- I mean Mukuro was smirking and laughing in a creepy manner, eyeing the Shinigami with glee. Tsuna made a note to stay away from Mukuro –if he can- for a day or two, because he had the oddest feeling he would be seeing illusions in his dream for a while.

"Kufufufu…Oh, Tsunayosh-kun. We forgot one more person that is quite concerned of you." Mukuro reminded, and pointed to the Shrine entrance at Tsuna confused look.

When the Shinigami turned his head to spot the person the illusionist mentioned, silver filled his vision followed by a sharp pain on his forehead. The impact causing him to fall to the ground ungracefully with a loud "OW!" and Tsuna groaned. He glanced over to find what hit him and blinked when it was a tonfa.

Tsuna paled, realizing who indeed was missing from the reunion, and sat up instantly to have his eyes make contact with scorching steel gray glaring down at him.

The Shinigami was sure he could hear Hayato being held back by Takeshi and Ryohei while the girls and Mukuro let it be.

"Skylark-kun here has been the most worried, Tsunayoshi-kun." The illusionist commented, dodging tonfa hurled for his head and embedded on the ground behind him.

"Hn." Kyoya glared at the pineapple herbivore for a second, and turned his attention to the Omnivore sitting on the ground.

"Um…Hi, Kyoya?" Tsuna greeted timidly, shutting his eyes when he sworn a tonfa as aimed for his head again.

Nothing came except a sharp tug of his collar snapping his eyes open to find his friends giving him the most pitying looks ever; Hayato at his boiling point and Mukuro seemingly displeased at something. Their figures becoming smaller and smaller, and Tsuna craned his head up to find the prefect dragging him by the collar. Finding his voice, the Shinigami let out a loud:

"HIIEEEEE?! W-What are you doing, Kyoya?!"

"For your punishment for being absent from school, you are to work in the Disciplinary Committee." Kyoya stated without glancing at the brunette and turned to walk to his manor, caring little of the mouth-gapping shock of his Vice-Chairman standing guard. Shaking his head, Kukasabe followed the Chairman shortly and just knew what Kyoya had planned for Tachibana.

"Added, I have found out as of recent that you have no shelter and lived at Namimori Shrine. Always go to Yamamoto Takeshi house or the Sasagawas to cook food, and that is unacceptable since you would be disturbing the peace of Namimori."

"And what are you going to do about it?! I go where I want to go!" Tsuna questioned, glaring at the prefect still.

"From now on, you will stay at the Hibari household, Omnivore." Kyoya stated than answered like it was natural.

That evening, the loudest "NO WAY!" were heard throughout Namimori. The citizens thinking it was on par with Ryohei or Hayato on his bad days.

And Tsuna was bitten to death for screaming like an herbivore courtesy of Hibari Kyoya.

**000**

Quickly without anyone noticing, Tsuna and his friends have finished the school year. Beginning the next semester; Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, and Mukuro two friends Chikusa and Ken would be sophomores. Mukuro and Ryohei juniors, and it is unknown what year Kyoya is. No questions what the prefect does since everyone fears him.

It was a question to the other students how a no one like Tachibana Sora had become friends with the most popular kids and the infamous Hibari Kyoya. There was nothing special about him other than the fact he was freaky and sarcastic to the teachers.

His friends would differ though and if one asks/insult Tachibana Sora, they get the same reactions on a different level:

"Don't insult Sora-sama greatness, you bastards!" Hayato would curse at the students and maybe pull out dynamites to only be stopped by Tsuna shortly.

They really didn't want to grab Hibari attention in the classroom.

"Sora-kun is a kind person and is good at cooking!" Kyoko would answer politely, but the boys swore that her smile was freezing.

Takeshi wasn't too different in terms of smile, maybe on par in terms of numbing them. Or so they thought…

"Hahaha. Are you talking about Sora? He's a really cool person, nice, helped me out with my problems, acts like a housewife, and…Are you insulting my best friend?" The baseball star would ramble on until he got the main point and the boys and girls were scared of incurring Takeshi wrath.

They rather not experience a coincidental homerun and a baseball landing on their face courtesy of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Bossu…Was the first to care about me when no one did, and Mukuro-sama saved me. So I'm grateful to him both; Chikusa and Ken seem to like him too." Chrome answered one of their questions politely as possible, but they all swore they saw fire emitting from the timid girl.

"Tachibana is my little brother to the EXTREME! He helped out Kyoko!" Ryohei would answer so loudly, the students would stop questioning him after that in fear of becoming deaf early on.

Then there was the sharp-tongue Hana glaring daggers at them and walked away grumbling "monkeys. The lot of them are idiots…"

They really saw nothing great about Tachibana Sora. Of course he was a target for bullies too for Tachibana tendency to be misunderstood by people and his feminine looks, not that the bullies could ever do anything due to some bloodthirsty people:

"Oya, Oya…What do you plan to do to my Tsunayoshi-kun?" The famous, handsome, and creepy pineapple head, Rokudo Mukuro, would sneak up behind the bullies and speak. The bullies feared for their life seeing the creepy smile on the pineapple head face.

One pitiful soul had the guts to say "pineapple" in front of Mukuro even, and let's say they would be attending in a mental institute for a few months muttering "pineapples…pineapples…"

Finally, there was Hibari Kyoya who Tachibana works under as his secretary.

A few unspoken rules were broken once or twice, and the bullies learned the lesson the hard way.

Rule number 1: Do not harm or insult Tachibana Sora. If his friends doesn't get you first, Hibari Kyoya will.

It was only a trip from the faculty room to the Reception Room where Tsuna had to carry papers. It wasn't his fault that one of the unruly students decided to trip him, throw water on the paperwork on him, and simply laughed.

A sighing DC member had seen it and called the Vice-Chairman before helping the brunette out, blushing lightly at the one hundred watt smile given to him as thanks.

Finally Rule Number 2: This relates to Rule Number 1…Do not ever use Tachibana Sora as a hostage against Hibari Kyoya. It will not end well.

It was only a group of delinquents from another school that heard of the rumors of Hibari Kyoya being friendly with Tsuna at the time. It wasn't the brunette fault that they decided to jump on him when he was walking home one day, but Tsuna couldn't help it if they were knocked out shortly by the short brunette.

Now if someone attempted to use Tsuna as a hostage in Hibari Kyoya or his friends' presence; pandemonium will happen, enough said.

By the end of the day –which was everyday-, Tsuna would always question the overprotectiveness of his friends. Majority will smile or act nonchalant like the answer is very obvious.

"You're our Sky, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro would state like that was the most natural thing ever and would look at the glaring Kyoya with a grin, "I took your thunder didn't I, Sklyark-kun? Kufufufufu~"

The Shinigami ignored the two bloodthirsty banter, long ago giving up on stopping them to fight, and only intervened when buildings were beginning to crumble and bystanders are about to be dragged into the fight.

On a rare day during the school break where his friends are not gathered around him and taking him to different places to hang out, Tsuna spent the day to think of the many months he met and spent time with his friends at Namimoiri Shrine.

"The Sky, huh?" Tsuna mused, his gaze immediately focused on the blue sky that is partly obscured by the white clouds floating by and sometimes covering up the energetic sun.

Raising his hand in front of him, the Shinigami began to count;

Takeshi was the rain, soothing all of their worries away with his cheer and smiles.

Hayato was the storm, never backing down and continuously attacking.

Ryohei was the sun, energetic and bright.

Lambo –although Tsuna hasn't been spending time with him lately, their bond was strong as siblings- was the lightning, coming into his life like a blast and declaring that they were friends (actually Lambo declared him as his slave).

Kyoya was the cloud, unbound to anyone and acted independently yet would always return to his side whenever he wants. Tsuna had no problem with that really, it was just like Kyoya.

Finally, there was both Chrome and Mukuro that were definitely the mist. They both complete each other and made something out of nothing, nothing out of something. They hide in the mist, but Tsuna always knew where they were…Most of the time.

Despite how odd his friends were, the Shinigami didn't want to have it any other way. He couldn't find his life be the same without them, whether he was a Spirit or a Human.

Smiling at his discovery, a genuine smile, Tsuna glanced up the shrine to find a single raven with the darkest eyes blending in among the many crows that perched atop of the roof. Unknowingly, caramel eyes turned orange as his intuition warned him of someone watching him.

Regardless, Tsuna ignored his intuition for once and turned around to walk down the stairs.

After all, he promised Kyoya hamburger steak for dinner and he needed to make lunch too before heading out into the night to guide some souls.

**0000**

The raven inwardly smirked at the brunette that spotted him on shrine and watched the boy leave shortly.

He was surprised to find another human that had Hyper Intuition as the eyes turned orange. Whether he was related to that idiot who called himself an Advisor to Vongola or some sibling (which there wasn't any in the records and if there was Iemitsu was dead when he get his hands on him), it mattered little to his current mission.

"Reeebooorrrnnn! Where are you?!" Speak of the devil, his pathetic excuse of a student aka target was calling for him somewhere nearby.

The raven, Reborn, sighed in his mind. He never did like Iemitsu kid, but he cannot let Nono down since it was a favor and a mission at the same time.

That boy would bring Vongola down that's for sure, but… It seemed he found another potential candidate for Vongola Tenth Boss.

Reborn chuckled darkly, as much a raven can chuckle, as so many scenarios for the next few months came into mind.

This will be very fun.

**00000**

On the way home from the grocery store, Tsuna felt a chill raking up his spine and glanced around him to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"…Maybe I was imagining it..There's no way…" The Shinigami reassured himself.

But his intuition differed greatly, never letting the poor Tsuna relax even one minute.

**The End**


End file.
